Pink Firearms
by rika08
Summary: A compilation of oneshots Becker/Jess. The feelings will range from happy to tragic. you have been warned.
1. Paint

Lazy days were rare and hard to come by. Yet for some reason, whenever one came along, Jess Parker always managed to find herself reviewing paperwork for the following day. So it was no real surprise when Jess found herself lounging on her sofa reading reports. She's propped her bare feet up on her coffee table while she lounged on her sofa. On a positive note though, Jess hadn't felt the need to change from her pajamas. She wore her dark purple binary shirt. One the back in black, binary code imprinted angel wings. Her hot pink shorts reached halfway down her thighs. Jess sighed heavily. She'd been reading so many of these reports, she was starting to see anomaly's rather than words on the paper.

A cold breeze blew across Jess foot. Jess gasped, pulling her feet from the cold. She looked up over her report. Becker was sitting across the table from Jess, sitting on the floor beside her feet. Becker was looking up at her in surprise. Jess exhaled deeply and lowered the report over her chest.

"God that scared me." Jess said.

Becker smirked. "Jumpy?"

Jess drew her feet off the table. "Well it was just weird. I mean, my heaters running, so a sudden cold breeze on my feet is a little surprising."

Becker shook his head and rose from the table. "I'm going into the kitchen, would you like anything?"

"No thank you." Jess answered with a smile. She caught Becker's smile as he walked away. One thing that she always enjoyed was the rare moments together. Their relationship-if that's what it was- was hidden from everyone. Even if missions were frequent, Jess could always depend of seeing Becker for at least a few minutes at the end of the day. And days off together were extremely rare, so today was especially special.

Jess lifted her report and kept reading. As she lowered her eyes, something caught her eyes. Jess looked up from her report…at her toes. Her nails had been painted a bright shade of pink, cotton candy pink. In the corners of her big toes, small rhinestones had been places on the paint. Jess leaned forward, taking a better look at her feet. She couldn't remember ever getting pedicure lately, not with all the missions. But she certainly hadn't done them herself. She'd been reading her reports. Jess arched one of her brows and glanced over her shoulder. She found Becker in the kitchen where he'd said he'd be. His back was to her as he moved around.

He wouldn't. Not Becker. Not Captain-in-arms-as manly- as-they-come Becker. He wouldn't go anywhere near Jess makeup or clothes. There was absolutely no possible way He'd go anywhere near her nail art kit. Jess turned her head back to the table. It was covered in both of their reports. Still, Jess couldn't get the idea out of her head. She slipped off the sofa and looked under the coffee table. Her small bright orange nail art box was hidden beneath the table. Jess pulled it out and looked back in Becker's direction.

Jess rose from the ground, she pushed the box back under the table with her foot, and truned toward the kitchen. She walked from the living room to the kitchen. She walked around the counter, into the center of the kitchen and hopped up on top of it. Becker's back was still to her, but she was certain he knew she was behind him. He moved calmly throughout her kitchen, knowing where everyone was. Jess watched him carefully and smiled to herself.

"Did you need something, Jess?" Becker asked.

"I was just wondering what you're favorite color is." Jess answered.

"Any particular reason?" Becker asked.

"I was thinking of painting my nails again." Jess answered. "I mean, it's been a while since I've had them done and since I'm at a computer all day I might as well have them done otherwise I'll just be looking at plain fingernails all day. And that's no fun, right?"

"I really wouldn't know, Jess.' Becker replied. "But what does my favorite color have to do with your nails?"

"I was just curious to see if your color fits in with my polish colors." Jess explained. She glanced up at him, but Becker was still facing away from her. Still pressing the issue, Jess tried again. "I mean, do you even have a favorite color **besides** black?"

"If you must know, Jessica, I'm rather partner towards green." Becker answered.

Jess arched a brow. Green. For some reason, that wasn't quite what Jess had imagined as his favorite color. "Any specific shade? Lime, emerald, verdant?"

"Hunter." Becker answered.

Jess nodded. "That's a good color." She slipped off the counter. "I'm going to grab my polish kit and start on those."

Becker turned around quickly. Quicker than he should have, but Jess wasn't going to let him know she was on to him. "You're going to do your nails in the middle of reports?"

Jess shrugged. "You eat for a break, I paint my nails."

Becker arched a brow. Jess smiled and walked out of the kitchen, out of his sight. She waited in the hall, listening for him to make his move. She'd left her kit in the washroom, like she left her makeup. But it wasn't in there. She knew that just as Becker did. And that was where she had him. Jess peeked her head around the corner Becker was out of the kitchen and back in the living room. She bit her lip and walked into the open. She tiptoed across the kitchen to the living room, where Becker was. His back was to her, oblivious to her approach as he retrieved her kit. Jess carefully leaved over the back of her sofa and brought her lips right behind his left ear.

"Caught you." She whispered.

Becker sighed in defeat and looked over his shoulder. "Clever Parker."

Jess leaned her elbows on the back of her sofa. "Not as clever as you Captain. Painting my nails while I was reading?"

"You were a bit distracted." Becker explained.

"So why did you blow on my toes?" Jess asked.

Becker smirked. "That was just for laughs."

Jess pushed her lips out slightly, pouting. "That very mean."

"I happen to be a very mean person." Becker replied.

Jess suddenly felt a strong grasp on her wrist. She had but seconds before he found herself lying on her back looking up at Becker. Becker looked down at her. His arms pinned Jess onto her sofa. Her feet still hung on the back of her sofa. Jess could resist the smirk that crept up on her lips. Becker looked down at her, smirking with her.

"You're easily distracted Miss Parker." Becker said.

Jess shrugged as best as she could with her arms pinned against her sofa. "What can I say? Reports and boyfriends are very easy to get distracted by."

Becker smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>no i have no idea wher ethis promt came from...but it's pretty funny just to think about it :)<p> 


	2. Disabled

The lights of the flat were off when Becker entered after work. He glanced around with a frown. The lights were rarely off when he came home, and that usually entitles the flat empty. But that shouldn't be the case tonight. Becker removed his heavy coat and hung it up by the door. He walked down the small hall toward the living room.

"Jess?" he called.

"In here." Came the soft reply.

Becker stepped into the living room to find Jess lying on the sofa. Her legs were drawn up beside her as she laid on the arm. She was looking out the window beside the couch. Becker slowly walked into the open, but Jess never made any eye contact. Becker knelt down in front of the couch. He titled his head sideways and looked at Jess carefully.

"What's wrong Jess?" Becker asked.

Jess turned her head toward Becker. "Table."

Becker turned to the coffee table behind him. He saw several stacks of papers on the table. Reports Jess had brought home to review. But on top of them was an envelope with a thick paper contents within it. Becker picked up the envelope and pulled out the contents. It was an invitation. A reunion invitation. Now it made sense. Jess' school reunion was in a few days.

Becker looked up from the invitation. "Are you going to attend?"

Jess shook her head. "No."

"Why not. You talked about how excited you were some time ago." Becker replied.

Jess smiled bitterly and turned her head from Becker. "That was before this, Becker."

Becker turned his gaze from Jess, toward the corner of the room, where Jess' wheelchair was situated. Of course her chair would be the reason. It was her reason for missing just about everything now. The accident had seemed to have taken more than just her ability to walk. It seemed to have taken everything that made Jess…Jess.

Becker set the envelope and invitation back on the table. He turned around to Jess and stood up. He lifted Jess into her arms quickly Jess gasped at the surprising actions and held on. Becker walked from the sofa toward the flat door.

"Becker what are you doing?" Jess asked.

"You'll see. Could you open the door?" Becker replied.

Jess reached out and opened the front door. Becker stepped out into the hall and pulled the door shut with his foot. He walked through the hall of the complex toward the roof entrance. He walked up the stairs with Jess fitting easily in his arms. Jess opened the door for Becker as they reached the top. Becker nudged the door open and stepped out into the cool night. Becker walked to the edge if the roof and carefully set Jess down. He sat down beside and looked at her.

"What are we doing up here?" Jess asked.

Becker motioned his head. "Take a look out there and tell me what you see?"

Jess sighed and looked out quickly. "London."

"Right." Becker said. "You're seeing a London that exists because of you. You're part o the reason everything is still standing, why you have a reunion." Becker explained.

"I'm hardly responsible for that." Jess replied.

"Who keeps us on guard while we're in the field? Who kept the team alive through each mission. It certainly wasn't anyone but you, Jess." Becker explained. He leaned forward." You helped save the world Jess. Nothing is going to change that fact. Not your former schoolmates, not yourself, and certainly not that damned chair."

Jess smiled lightly. She looked back out at London's nightscape. She sighed deeply. "Would you come with me? To the reunion?"

Becker smiled and nodded. "If you want."

* * *

><p>there will be an accompany chapter for this one...just FYI<p> 


	3. Breakfast

Becker woke to the sound of movement. He opened his eyes slowly, weary of the early morning light peeking through his bedroom windows. He turned his head, looking beside him. He found the second half of his large bed to be empty. The blankets had been pulled down beside him, exposing the mattress to the morning light. Becker pushed himself upright in bed and looked around. He spotted several articles of last night's clothing still on the floor of his room where he'd tossed them, but nothing more.

Becker drew the blankets form his body and proceeded to dress himself…partially. He walked out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of jeans. He walked through the hall toward the kitchen and living area of his flat. As he drew nearer, he heard a slight shuffling sound coming from the kitchen. He looked around the corner to find Jess cooking. He leaned against the frame, folding his arms in front of his chest and watched Jess.

Her hair hung flat against her back, slightly messy form the night's sleep. She wore one of his large red button up shirts. The unoccupied fabric hung around her small body, nearly reaching her knees. The sleeves were rolled up to her wrists. Her back was toward Becker while she worked. She stood barefoot in front of the stove cooking. Her forehead was slightly creased with concentration while she cooked. She bit her bottom lip and eased the pancake she was balancing on the spatula onto the plate.

Becker took a step toward her, entering the kitchen. He walked up behind her quietly, making no sound at all. Jess remained oblivious to his movements, continuing her cooking. He was merely inches from her. He raised his hands, reaching for her waist.

"Don't even think about." Jess called. She looked over her shoulder.

Becker walked around her, leaning up against the counter. "How did you know?"

Jess gave Becker a look. "Please, three months of you scaring me every morning is enough to make me paranoid. Get out of the kitchen."

Becker smiled. "It's call being prepared."

Jess flipped another pancake over. "Alright, let me shoot you with an EMD for three months. I'm sure it will quicken your reflexes. Out of the kitchen."

Becker rolled his eyes. "An EMD is hardly going to advance reflexes, Jess. What's for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes. Get out of the kitchen." Jess answered.

Becker rolled his eyes and walked round her. "How long are you going to keep up the rule Jess?"

"When you finally let me cook a meal without burning it." Jess answered. "Get out before I hit you."

Becker arched a brow. "You're going to hit me for standing in my kitchen."

Jess looked over his shoulder. "If I burn these, you'll be the one cleaning them off the pan."

Becker sighed and walked out of the kitchen. For the past few weeks, Jess had been very adamant about both of them standing in the kitchen while one of them was cooking. By the end of the night, something had been burned badly. However, the burning was usually when Jess was cooking. He leaned against the counter outside of the kitchen and watched Jess.

"Is this better?" Becker asked.

Jess looked over her shoulder. "Much. Thank you."

"You know, I wouldn't have to do this if you would just pay attention while you're cooking." Becker said.

Jess laughed. "Right. The only reason I can't cook is because _someone_ can't seem to leave me be so I can cook."

"Maybe you're just a under skilled cook?" Becker suggested.

Jess looked over her shoulder. Her mouth agape in surprise. She closed her mouth and turned back around. She turned off the stove quickly and removed the last pancake. Jess turned back around and walked across the kitchen. She swung the spatula and hit Becker right in the arm. "Take it back."

Becker looked from his arm to Jess. "Ow."

"Consider yourself lucky it wasn't an EMD. Take it back." Jess ordered.

"You just hit me with a spatula." Becker stated.

"I serves you right for calling me an under skilled cook, now take it back." Jess replied.

"Apologize for hitting me." Becker said.

Jess shook her head. "Not unless you take back what you said."

Becker held Jess stare. He rose from the counter, towering over her. He took several steps around the counter, watching Jess move away from him. He followed her around the counter, until Jess stood where he had stood moments ago. He leaned across the counter toward her.

"You can't run forever." Becker said.

Jess leaned toward Becker. She swatted him with the spatula again. "Try me."

Becker reached fast, ripping the spatula from Jess grasp. Jess gasped and pulled back from Becker. Becker tossed the spatula into the sink and moved around the counter again. Jess watched him closely, moving away from him. They circled each other around the counter, never growing closer. Becker stopped abruptly and moved the other direction. Jess gasped, sliding to a stop. She turned around quickly, moving as fast as she could from Becker.

Becker finally stopped in the center. Jess stood across from him, smiling slightly. She kept her distance from the counter. He looked at h counter and back to Jess.

"You know this could go on all day." Jess said.

Becker nodded. "Maybe."

Suddenly Becker launched himself over the counter. He landed just inches from Jess. Jess gasped, trying to move from Becker, but Becker was quicker. Becker reached out from dress, grabbing the loose fabric of his shirt. Jess looked back at him, trying to free herself from Becker's grasp. Becker reached out and grabbed the sleeve.

"Give up Jess." Becker said.

"Never." Jess said. She pulled her arm from the sleeve and slipped out of the shirt. She stood several meters from him in only her canary yellow bra and pantie set. She smirked and jogged into the living room.

Becker shook his head, smirking and followed after her. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his chest. Jess jogged around the sofa, grabbed Becker's oversized black coat. She slipped it over her body, its massive form nearly swallowing her inside it. Becker moved to the sofa. Jess moved away from, ready to continue the game of cat and mouse.

"We're not doing this again, Jessica." Becker said.

"We wouldn't even be doing this if you hadn't insulted my cooking." Jess reminded.

Becker shook his head and leapt over the sofa. This time he gave Jess no time to react. He grabbed his jacket sleeve, ensuring he hand Jess' arm in his grasp. He bent down and lifted Jess over his shoulder. Jess squealed in surprise as she was hoisted into the air.

"Becker put me down." Jess said.

"Apologize for hitting me." Becker said.

"Not until you apologize for insulting my cooking. Jess replied.

"Then we have a problem." Becker said. He walked from the living room back into the kitchen.

Jess tried to free herself form Becker, but his grasp over her waist was too strong for her. "Put me down or so help me, I will hurt you."

"You have no way of doing so Jess." Becker said.

"Oh?" Jess asked. She bit her lip and shoved her elbow right between Becker's shoulder blade.

Becker cried out in surprise. The spasm caused him to drop his shoulder he carried Jess over. Jess slipped off his shoulder and landed on the countertop. Jess set her hands on the counter, ready to hop of quickly and made her escape, but Becker's hands came down on top of hers. He pinned her legs against the counter and leaned close to her. Jess' back pressed against the upper cabinets behind her.

"That's two apologies you owe me, Parker." Becker mumbled.

Jess smiled seductively. "You should've stayed out of the kitchen then."

Becker leaned forward and kissed her. He hands slowly drew from her hands to her thighs. He trailed his fingers up her legs until he felt his jacket. He reached up to Jess' shoulder and pushed the coat from her body. Jess' hands came up to his face, cupping his cheeks. She slowly ran her hands over Becker's shoulder, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Becker tossed the jacket to the ground and set his hands on Jess' waist, trying to pull her off the counter.

Jess' hands came over his, pushing them off her waist. She pulled out of the kiss, shaking her head. "Not here."

"Why not?" Becker asked, kissing her again.

Jess brought her hand up to his face and pulled back again. "Because this counter happens to be ice cold, your living room has massive windows, and I'm not going to put on a show for your neighbors in the next building." She slipped off the counter and pulled Becker's shirt over her body again.

Becker watched her leave the kitchen. Her hips swayed beneath his shirt as she walked out. He groaned lasciviously and followed her out. He cast a look out his living room window and caught sight of one of the tenants. He made a mental note to install a drape rod on his next day off…if he didn't die of frustration today.

He turned the corner and moved faster. Jess was nearly to the bedroom door. He reached out, grabbing her wrist. He pulled Jess back and pushed her against the wall. He pinned her hands alongside her head and kissed her. Jess moaned against his lips.

Becker pulled from her slowly. His voice was low husky. "Private enough?"

Jess pouted slightly. "Can't I cook breakfast without an issue for one day?"

Becker smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. "At least nothing burned."

"No thanks to you." Jess said.

Becker crouched down quickly and grabbed the back of Jess' legs. He lifted her up abruptly, causing Jess to gasp in surprise. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her into his arms. "Just consider yourself lucky you made it this far Miss Parker."

"One day Becker, you're going to get a taste of your own medicine." Jess warned.

"I look forward to it." Becker said. He lowered his head and kissed Jess again. He walked down the hall into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

><p>okay, this was another fun one. i just love the idea of Becker playing cat and mouse with Jess in the kitchen. And the idea of Jess hitting Becker with a spatula came to me while i was cooking...go figure. what did you htink? more to come.<p>

oh, please ignore grammar errors, i'm just lazy like that.


	4. Nightmare

_They were everywhere. How the hall had they managed to get into the facility? The ADD hadn't reported any anomaly activity, let alone within the facility itself. But there they were, dozens of them. Dozens of savage predators ripping through the ARC. The lights flickered with minimum power. Blood coated the walls and pooled on the floor. Mutilated and dismembered bodies lay scattered throughout the facility. It was a horrific sight._

_Becker slowly walked through the hub, searching for any signs of survivors amidst the massacre. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. His boots splashed through the blood with every step he took. His light shine over the bodies, illuminating the brutality of the slaughter. It was then that he found her. He rushed to her side, kneeling in the blood._

_She was lying on the ground in front of her station. Her head was titled slightly to the side, toward him. She had been savagely slashed in numerous places. Her throat and upper chest, her arms, even her face and legs remained unscathed. Her once white dress was dyed in her blood, clinging to her body. Her hair lay in the massive pool of blood that had formed around her body. Her once bright and energetic eyes were hollow and glazed over. Her face held a look of fear and realization. An EMD lay in her slack hand, covered in blood._

_Becker hand trembled over her face. He touched her cheek only to find it ice cold. His thumb ran over her cheek, catching on the dried blood. He shook his head furiously. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Not here. Not to her._

"No!" Becker screamed. He bolted upright, breathing heavily. His hands shook beside him, clutching the soft material of his bed. He inhaled raggedly and ran his hand through his sweat coated hair. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get the images of his nightmare from his mind. But he could still her, lying on the ground, covered in her own blood. That fearful empty gaze looked at him.

A light touch ran over his bare shoulder, making him jump. Becker's head snapped to the side. In the faint light from the streets below his apartment, Becker could make out her outline. The side table light came on. Becker closed his eyes quickly, unaccustomed to the brightness. He lowered his head, trying to keep calm.

"Becker what happened?" she whispered. Becker could hear the worry within her voice overpower the drowsiness.

Becker couldn't answer. His breathing continued in shallow, ragged breaths. He fears if he spoke he break. His trembling grip tightened on the sheets beside him.

He felt her hands touch his face. "Look at me."

He couldn't. He could open his eyes to see her. Not after he'd seen her dead.

"Becker, look at me." She asked pleadingly.

Becker opened his eyes slowly. He lifted his head toward her. She sat beside him, the blankets in her lap, exposing her light blue satin nightgown. Her long reddish brown hair lay against her back, messed from sleep. Her bright eyes, full of life and beauty looked up at him. Her thumb gently stroked his cheek, as he had seconds ago.

"It wasn't real, Becker." Jess whispered. "It wasn't real."

Becker exhaled slowly. He released the sheets, drawing his trembling hand to Jess' face. His hand trembled against her soft skin. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and held her tight. Tears fell from his eyes as he held onto her. He closed his eyes as the shaking in his hands grew stronger.

Jess gently stroked Becker's head, trying to calm him down. Her eyes glistened with tears. For months he'd been plagues with these dreams. Though he never once mentioned what they were, she knew they were disturbing enough to shatter every ounce on control Becker had acquired. She took a deep breath. There was nothing she could do for him. Nothing, but let him know it was only a dream.

* * *

><p>hey they can't all be happy and fluffy. i hope i dind't compeltely gross people out with all the bloody descriptions.<p> 


	5. Training

Becker's heart was racing in his chest. He crouched low to the ground, moving out of the line of fire. He slipped behind a barrier and looked around. He needed to find a better vantage point, somewhere off the field. He rose from the ground, staying out of the sight. He moved around the corner, into the security of the buildings walls. He slipped through an opening and entered the building. He walked up the stairs onto the second level. He took up a position near the window and set up his weapon. He looked out at the field below, watching for enemy movement. He knew they were out there, now all he needed to do was wait for them.

Suddenly a shot came from behind. It hit him square in the back. Becker winced at the impact. And looked over his shoulder. She stood right behind him, her weapon aimed right beside his head. She was smirking down at him.

"That's game captain." She said.

Becker sighed. He rose from the ground and turned to her. "Well done Jess."

Jess lowered her pain ball gun. "It wasn't hard."

Becker arched a brow. "Really?"

Jess smiled. "You're really predictable when it comes to strategy."

"So how did you manage to catch me?" Becker asked.

"I climbed onto the roof and watched you enter." Jess explained.

* * *

><p>short yeah...but i didn't know where i wanted to go with it. but the thought about Jess and Becker out on a paintball rang was too good to pass up.<p> 


	6. Accident

It had been an accident. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. How she to know the creature wouldn't remain sedated for long? How was she to know how it would react to its new environment? How was she to know that the creature and herself were heading to the same door in the facility?

She was heading to the menagerie to drop off the paperwork for the new creature. Something that wasn't in her job description, but it wasn't like she could anything about it. She ran her identity bracelet over the scanner of the menagerie. The doors hissed and slid opened. Jess entered quickly with the doors closing behind her.

"JESS!"

Jess looked up quickly. She felt her heart stop. The captured creature, a Pachycephalosaurus, was charging her. Jess took a step back, only to find the menagerie door with her back. Jess spotted a cart nearby. She dropped the paperwork and grabbed the cart. She placed the cart between herself and the charging creature. The Pachycephalosaurus slammed into the cart. Jess winced as she was pinned between the cart and the door. She pushed against the cart, trying to free herself.

Becker and Matt ran toward her, both aiming their EMD's.

"Don't you'll hit Jess!" Abby yelled.

Becker grit his teeth and lowered his EMD. "Abby, the noose!"

Abby grabbed the pole with a steel rope noose. She tossed it to Becker, who shouldered his EMD. He swung the pole around and charged the creature. He slammed the pole into the creature's side. "Hey!"

The Pachycephalosaurus turned and snarled at Becker. Becker stepped back a few paces and turned the pole around. The creature turned to him and readied itself to charge. Becker moved back away from the others. The creature's tail swiped the cart, knocking it from Jess. Jess collapsed onto the ground in front of the door.

"Get Jess back!" Becker ordered.

Matt and Abby raced to Jess and pulled her from the creature's path.

"Becker watch out!" Matt yelled.

Becker brought his attention back to the creature. It crouched low and kicked his hind legs. Becker dropped the pole and swung his EMD back around. The creature snarled and charged. Becker aimed quickly and fired. The shot his the creature dead on. It stumbled to the ground, sliding toward Becker. Becker brought up his foot, stopping the creature. He exhaled deeply and looked over to Jess. He slung the EMD over his shoulder and moved toward the others.

Matt and Abby were couched beside Jess. She was leaning against the wall in clear pain. Abby held her arm, helping her stay upright. Becker knelt down in front of her.

"Are you hurt?" Becker asked.

Jess looked up at him. "I can't feel my legs."

* * *

><p>okay yes this was short but it's not meant to be a long oneshot. besides i wrote this and two others today so give me a break. also show your love by reviewing :)<p> 


	7. Haunted

It was strange how the past could easily catch up with a person. No matter how far they ran, or hard they tried, it always seemed to come back. Just when life couldn't be any better, the past returns and throws everything off balance. That was how Jess felt. One moment they were sitting on the sofa, watching an old telly special, and the next she was haunted with a flood of horrific memories.

Her heart stopped in her chest as she looked at his cold eyes. Her skin blood turned to ice as every bit of warmth was sucked from her within seconds. She sat up from the sofa and watched the man was escorted into public. Her breathing grew short and shallow. Her hands began trembling against the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, listening intently.

"_Jameson Woodrow was granted an appeal court today, after serving eight of his twenty-five year sentence. Mr. Woodrow was convicted of the raping of two women and a teenage girl in a weeks' time span back in two thousand and three. Mr. Woodrow's appeal was made by his defending prosecutor, on the ground of degraded evidence and a wrongful identification. The appeal court will take place at the end of the month."_

Jess turned off the telly, shaking uncontrollably. Her hands covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Jess?"

Jess jumped, moving to the far end of the sofa. Becker sat across from her. His arms up in the air, defensively. He looked at her in confusion and caution.

"I have to go." Jess said. She rose from the sofa quickly and headed toward the door.

Becker rose from the sofa and followed her. "Jess what's going on? One minute you were alright and the next-"

"Look it's late and I need to get home." Jess explained. She grabbed her coat from the chair and pulled her arms through the sleeve. She reached out for the door and pulled it opened.

Becker pushed the door closed quickly. Jess reeled back from the door, from him. He looked down at her. Her posture, her demeanor. She was shrunk against the wall, looking up at him, on the verge of tears. She was shaking uncontrollably. He'd seen this look on her, but only twice. She was terrified. Terrified of him. Becker lowered his hand from the door. He slowly reached toward Jess, only to have her move from his reach. Becker took a step from her, giving her enough space.

"Jess, what's going on?" Becker asked. "This isn't you."

Jess swallowed. "Did you know he was a professor?"

Becker frowned.

"Jameson Woodrow." Jess said. "A Chemistry professor."

Becker suddenly felt his blood turned cold. "What happened?"

"He told me there was something wrong with my final." Jess explained. Tear filled her eyes, blurring her vision. She laughed bitterly. "Brainy thirteen year old, first year at Uni. It never crossed my mind that…"

Becker lowered his head.

"This isn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to get an appeal!" Jess shouted. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. She took a ragged breath. "I need to go."

"Jess this isn't something you should deal with alone." Becker said.

"I know." Jess said. "But if I don't leave now, one of us is going to say something or do something that we're both going to regret."

"Jess-"

"He took everything from me, Becker." Jess interrupted. "You have no idea how hard I worked just to get here today. You're the best thing that's happened to me since that day and I won't let him take you from me."

Becker looked down at Jess. He wanted to wipe her tears from her cheek, but he knew she would step from his reach. He wanted to be the comfort she needed, but he knew she was right. He nodded slowly and opened the door for her. He stepped from the door, allowing Jess to pass. He kept his eyes on the floor as Jess passed without so much as a word good bye.

"Jess. "Becker called, finally looking up.

Jess stood several meters down the hall. She turned around at his call.

"When this is over, I'll be here." He said.

Jess smiled. "I know you will."

* * *

><p>i guess i should warn you all now in case oyu haven't realized this yet. i can be a very VERY cruel writer. if you don't beleive me, would you liek me to prove it? trust me, paralyzing Jess is only the start of cruelty that i cna have befall her.<p>

oh and if you have any promts for me...please tell me. i wrote a list myself but i don't know how long it will last :)


	8. Bomb

What the hell had she been thinking? Had she even been thinking? Of course not. Not clearly. All she could think about was how she could use the night to forget about Becker and his ignorant nature. She'd never thought it could be dangerous. She never thought it could hurt anyone. It had only been a date. Except, she never expected her date to be with a psychotic time traveler, bent on revenge. And she just happened to be the first step.

Jess sniffed back another wave of tears. She lifted her head from the pole she was cuffed around. She wore only a short pale pink shirt and ruffled white top. Her coat had been left someone out of her grasp. She'd spent the last two hours in the basement of an abandoned building, one that was scheduled to be demolished in a few days. One that only had another fifteen minutes left. Across from her was a manufactured bomb Ethan had devised to finish her. It was a different scale to his previous one. It was smaller, but no doubt just as powerful.

Jess bit her lip and pulled at the cuffs once more. Her wrists were already raw and sore from her continuous tugging. But as before, the cuffs neither gave, nor did her wrists manage to slip from them. Jess cried out in frustration and fear. She leaned her head against the pole and cried again. Her tears fell onto her skirt. She couldn't expect her escape to be easy. Even if she managed to free herself form the cuffs, what chance did she have of escaping the building itself. Ethan had no doubt blocked off every entrance to the building. No, Jess had to accept the fact that she was going to die in here, and no one would know about it.

"Stupid. Stupid." Jess mumbled to herself. She hit her head on the pole, maybe she'd knock herself unconscious before the bomb timed out. She looked up at the timer. Ten minutes left. Yeah, she could give her head a good few hits. At least she'd been semi-numb when she died. She might even forget she was about to die.

Suddenly a loud thump echoed through the room. Jess jumped at the sound, looking to the door. Another thump sounded, only louder. The door shuddered from every thump. Jess drew herself far from door, as much as was possible in her situation. She watched the door shudder under each impact until it flush open.

Becker walked through the doorway. He looked around quickly, carrying an EMD in his hand. He spotted. Jess quickly. "Jess!"

"Becker!" Jess called. She stood up. "How did you find me?"

Becker ran to her. "Connor and Abby." He grabbed the cuffs and inspected them.

"Look you've got to get out now, there's a bomb." Jess explained.

Becker looked up. He turned his head toward the other end of the room. Even from this distance he could estimate the magnitude of the blast. "Damn." He turned back to the cuffs and started pulled at them.

"It won't work, I've tried" Jess said.

Becker grabbed the pole and pulled, but the pole was securely installed into the floor. It wouldn't budge at all.

Jess looked at the timer. There was only five minutes left. Jess shook her head. "Becker please, just go!"

"I'm not leaving you Jess." Becker said.

"Becker there's no time." Jess sobbed. "Just go."

Becker looked down at her. He pushed his forehead against hers and held her cheek. "Listen to me Jess. I am not leaving you here."

Jess shook her head.

Becker moved from her to the bomb. "Jess, I want you to keep an eye on the timer. Can you do that?"

Jess leaned her head against the pole. They were both going to die down here.

Becker looked up at her. "Jess! We'll get out of this, I promise. Now how much time?"

"Four minutes and seventeen seconds." Jess answered.

Becker nodded. "Okay." He slung the EMD around his shoulder and set to work. He reached onto his belt and retrieved a pocket knife. He pulled out the plier adaption of the knife and pulled off the casing to the bomb.

Inside the casing were dozens of colored wires. Becker eased his hand into the mess, careful not to dislodge any of them. He gently felt his way through the inners of the bomb.

"Jess, time." Becker said.

"Two minutes forty seconds." Jess answered.

Becker reached back into the bomb and pulled two wires. He reached back in and gently pushed a section of wires to the side. He spotted the detonator. He reached in with the pliers for the wire. The metal pliers touched the outer casing. Becker pulled back in pain as a high voltage shot through his arm. He tossed the pliers to the ground. His hand trembled involuntarily from the current.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked

Becker looked around the bomb. He spotted a series of car batteries connected to the casing. "Yeah. Ethan's wired the casing. Anything touches the casing gets a good number of volts."

Jess looked back at the timer." Becker you have less than a minute. Just go." Jess ordered.

Becker ignored her and retrieved his pliers. He shook his head, trying to regain some feeling in his fingers. He eased the wires away with his right hand and took the pliers into his left. He reached in carefully, avoiding the edge at all cost. He grabbed the wire with the pliers, but the location of the wire forced the pliers to hit the edge. A massive volt shot through Becker's arm. He grit his teeth hard, maintaining his grasp on the pliers. With all his might, he ripped the wire form the casing. The pliers slipped from his grasp and clattered across the room.

For a moment, the room was silent. Becker looked at the timer. It had stopped at twenty seconds. He exhaled deeply and turned toward Jess. She had dropped back onto her knees with her forehead leaning against the pole. Becker walked over to Jess and dropped beside her. His hands trembled from the voltage.

"Hey." Becker said.

Jess looked up and pushed his chest. "You idiot. You could've been killed! Why didn't you leave?"

Becker grabbed Jess' hands. Jess felt his fingers shake around her hand. "I couldn't very well leave you. You didn't leave me, Jess."

Jess sighed. She wrapped her arms around Becker, pulling him into a hug. Becker wrapped his arms around Jess' back, ignoring the pole. His shaking hands held her tightly. His heart raced wildly in his chest.

"Thank you." Jess whispered.

* * *

><p>eh...not quite what i wanted but it's there. promts or reiew please :D<p> 


	9. Reunion

What the hell had possessed him to do this? Yes he liked school, but not the people. Yes he had a few good mates during his younger years, but he hadn't talked to any of them in years. Any teacher worth remembering had long since died and it wasn't like he would have a decent time. So what in the bloody world had possessed Becker to attend his class reunion?

Becker was seated at one of the back tables, far from the main congregation of fellow classmates. He watched the main floor, mentally places older faces with names. He had yet to run into anyone worth talking to, much less anyone worth approaching. He was debating whether or not to leave now. The night hadn't been anything exciting. What was exciting about seeing people whom you'd never associated with when you were younger?

Becker sighed and rose from his chair. He pushed his chair in and walked around the main floor, toward the door. No one seemed to notice him while he moved toward the exit. Frankly he wasn't expecting anyone to notice him. He wasn't exactly the same as he'd been in school.

"As I live and breathe. Hil Becker." Said a gruff voice.

Becker turned quickly. Sitting just a meter from him was an older man. His hair was thin and purely white. He wore a dark suit and carried a black cane. The man rose from his seat. He walked slowly up to Becker, looking up at him.

"Took my advice in the service did you?" he asked.

Becker smiled. "Coach Lucas." He reached out to shake the man's hand.

Lucas shook Becker's hand. "Barely recognized you Hil. Service changed you. For the better of course."

"Yes sir." Becker said.

Lucas chuckled. "_Sir_. Listen to you. I'm hardly in a position to be called _'sir'_ now."

"Well if it hadn't been for you, sir, I wouldn't be where I am today." Becker said.

"Service treated you well then?"

"Very well." Becker nodded.

"Excellent. I always knew you'd excel in there. You had more potential within you that no school could let you reach." Lucas said. He glanced around a moment. "However, I'm a tad surprised to see you here alone."

Becker frowned. "What do you mean?"

"No wife. Not even a young lady by your side." Lucas explained.

Becker snorted lightly. "No sir. My job…well…it doesn't quite allow the freedom for a personal life."

Lucas raised his cane and shook it near Becker's face. "Every job allows it son. You just need to find the right balance."

Becker nodded. "Yes sir."

Lucas chuckled again. "You certainly have changed Becker. Sure you were an excellent student, but I knew there was something in you. And I'm glad to see it brought about this change."

Becker smiled.

Lucas' eyes shifted behind Becker. "Unfortunately, not everyone returned here a changed person."

Becker looked over his shoulder. He spotted a group of women, whom he remembered as the school's more distinguished students at the time. However, the years had not been kind to them. Several were largely overweight. All seemed to have lost their beauty they'd had in their younger years. Though by the look on their faces, they were still the same snobs and bane of everyone's existence. The women were walking through the crowd, heading toward a smaller woman.

"It' a shame some people can't learn that they don't hold the positions they once did in the narrow mind as a student." Lucas said.

Becker nodded. He'd seen this form of ritual so many times during school. The girls filed through the hall in long line, forcing everyone to move aside for them. They always moved that way when they were searching for their daily victim. However the poor victim was always the same one. A young girl. Younger than everyone in the school. Every time Becker watched these girl torment the poor girl to the verge of tears. Now after so many years, the girls hadn't seem to grow out of the cruel and distasteful actions.

"Glad to see you made it doormat." Said one of the women. "I've been wondering what happened to you."

'Doormat' as was her cruel nickname given to her, turned around. Becker's jaw dropped. He couldn't be seeing what he was seeing. Standing several feet from the group of cruel girls, dressed in a bright green dress, was Jess. She stood tall, not meaning her heels. Her hands dropped to her side without any sign of fear. Becker shook his head, unable to believe that was Jess. He quickly ran through the bitter memories he held of watching the torture. But no matter how many times he did, he just couldn't see the young girl as Jess.

"Excuse me." Becker said. He walked from his old coach toward the crowd that was forming around Jess and the other women.

"Beverly. Trish. Lisa. Janey. You all look…different." Jess said.

Beverly folded her arms. She looked Jess over from head to toe. "Well, well doormat, you seemed to have finally grown up. You finally stop wearing that bionic shirt?"

"Binary." Jess corrected. "And no. I still have it. I love wearing it around my flat."

Beverly snorted. "Guess I was wrong, you haven't grown up yet. Still glued to your computer like it's a human being."

Jess sighed heavily. "You know Beverly, I'm willing to let the past be the past. I simply came to enjoy myself this evening."

"I bet you did." Beverly said. "Tell me, does that computer do things for that no man can?"

Jess said nothing.

"Did you name your computer after that one guy you couldn't never in a million year be good enough for?" Beverly asked.

"At least Jess has a chance." Becker said. He stepped through the crowd. "You've been so busy perfecting the art of being a bitch it's amazing you're even alive."

Everyone's attention shifted to Becker. Jess' eyes grew wide in shock. Beverly turned toward Becker. "Just who the hell are you?"

"You like talking Bev, you figure it out." Becker said.

"I think I'd remember knowing an attractive man." Beverly said.

Becker smirked. "Jess, maybe you should help them out. It seems their IQ's have dropped since school."

"Um…sure Becker." Jess said.

Beverly's eyes grew large. "Becker? Hilltop Becker? You've got to be joking."

"People have been known to change Beverly. Unfortunately, you're the exception to the rule." Becker said. "Now, I suggest you leave before someone calls security on you."

"You have no authority over me Hilltop." Beverly said.

Becker took a large step toward Beverly and looked down at her." You have no idea what kind of authority I have."

Whatever snappy comeback Beverly had was quickly withdrawn, as was every ounce of courage she had. She turned round and quickly fled the hall with her lackeys in flank. Almost immediately the party continued as if nothing had happened.

Becker sighed and turned toward Jess. "You okay?"

Jess smiled. "Yeah. Thanks. I didn't know you attended here."

"Didn't read in my file" Becker asked.

"Personal bits, remember." Jess replied.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't know you attend as well." Becker said.

Jess laughed.

"Glad to see someone finally acted." Lucas joined the two in conversation.

"Coach Lucas, it's so good to see you again." Jess smiled.

"Jessica you look very grown up now." Lucas said. "I hope your job it treating you well."

Jess nodded. "Absolutely. Actually, I'm working with Becker."

Lucas' brow rose. "Oh? You work with the military as well?"

"Government, actually." Becker corrected. "She's a field coordinator."

"And you say your job prevents a social life." Lucas shook his head and walked from the two.

Jess frowned. "What did he mean by that?"

But Becker didn't answer. He watched his old mentor walk from him. He glanced back down toward Jess, who was still watching Lucas leave. He smiled and returned his gaze back to Lucas. Maybe he did have a personal life?

* * *

><p>okay so i had this idea for some time about JEss and becker attending school together. you know how jess is so young she could totally have been there when she was like 13 or 12.<p> 


	10. Bubbles

Jess sighed is complete and utter bliss. She sunk lower into the warm bubble bath, letting to water reach her lower neck. Her legs hung over the side of the tub. Bubble foam fell from her pink toenails onto the bathroom floor. Small candles were lit and spread through the bathroom, giving Jess just enough light to read. Jess leaned her head back against the towel she was using as a headrest. She turned the pages of her book and continued reading. She loved these nights where she had no responsibilities to anyone but herself. Nights were she could spend hours soaking in a floral scented bubble bath, sip from her glass of wine, eat chocolate, and read her sultry novels.

Jess exhaled slowly, continuing through her book. She'd read dozens of times, even had it memorized, but she love reading it. She was just getting to the chapter where the male protagonist is about to walk in on the female protagonist bathing. Which then results into a very heated argument and a very scorching erotic scene.

"A night of vice?" came a low voice.

Jess gasped loudly. She drew her legs back into the water. Her book fell from her hands, luckily-or unluckily-fell to the floor beside the tub. Jess looked over her shoulder. Becker was kneeling right behind her, still dressed in his training gear. Sweat glistened in the candlelight. Several strand of hair fell just over his forehead, slightly looming over his dark eyes.

"God you scared me." Jess gasped.

Becker looked around the tub. "Swiss chocolates, candles, bubble bath." He grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip. "And the good wine. I'm starting to think you were expecting someone tonight Jess."

Jess shook her head. "Wrong you are, Becker." She reached over the tub for her book.

Becker snatched it from the floor before Jess could reach it. He looked at the back cover and quickly read it over.

Jess reached out toward Becker. "Give me that."

Becker leaned back, out of Jess' reach. His brow arched as he read on. He opened the book to Jess' page and continued reading it.

"Becker." Jess urged. "Give me back my book."

But Becker kept on reading. Jess sighed and lowered her chin on her arm. Theoretically it would've only been a matter of time before she was caught. Still, it was a tad embarrassing to be caught with her most sultry novel. Jess watched Becker's face as he read through several pages. She looked for signs of surprise, maybe even repulsion. But she saw none of either.

After Becker had seemed to read the entire chapter, he closed the book and look up at Jess. Jess swallowed nervously. She couldn't read his face at all.

Becker shook his head. "You never stop surprising me Jessica."

"Oh?" Jess asked.

"Bubble baths, candles, and chocolates, yes." Becker said. He held up her book. "But not this."

Jess shrugged. "Every girl had a fantasy."

"Is this yours?" Becker asked.

Jess felt her cheek blush massively. "I'm not answering that." She reached out and took back her book from his hands. She turned back around in the tub and opened her book, kicking her legs over the tubs edge once again.

Becker brought his arm over the edge of the tub and lowered his hand into the water. He leaned his chin on his arm and looked at Jess. He let his fingers run aimlessly over Jess' arm. He watched closely as she tried to read again.

Jess looked up from her book, meeting Becker's eyes. "What?"

Becker closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. He reached up from the water and pulled from book from Jess' hands. Jess brought her hands up to Becker's face, pulling him closer. Becker pulled at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He tossed it aside and pulled Jess into another kiss. Becker rose slightly, bending over the tub. He stepped over her legs into the water.

Jess giggled in the kiss, pulling away. "What are you doing?"

But Becker didn't answer her. He slipped into the water, still in his pants. He pulled Jess into another kiss. He grabbed the edge of the tub, using it as leverage to leaned Jess against the back of the tub.

* * *

><p>gotta love a bubble bath :)<p>

promts and reviews welcome


	11. Goodbye

She was the soul of the ARC. She was what held everything together. She was organized, but free spirited. She often came off as helpless, but she could easily defend herself or anyone else on the team. She was efficient, even in her ungodly heels. She had a voice that could raise spirits and tell someone off without hesitation. Her smile could easily brighten anyone's day. She was kind and loving. She was what made them a team. She was there's protector, their eyes in the field. And she was gone.

She was lost to them forever. Taken from them at the peak of her life. But not by creature or anomaly. But by a disease. One that slowly ate away at her body, taking her strength, her life, her smile. But even in her final moments, she didn't quit. She never surrendered to it. Even when it pained to smile, walk, to work, when her hair became brittle, and when she lost her sight. She fought her hardest to the bitter end. She fought for everything dear to her. She fought for them.

The day she passed, the ARC was shut down for the day. Her service was filled to capacity. Not a single visitor held a dry eye. Her friends and family spoke of her greatest moments to all. Moments that she gave more than was needed of herself. They laid her beneath a blossoming tree, overlooking the cemetery. Her grave was covered in flowers of hundreds of colors. Flowers she had loved in her life. Flowers that reminded them of her.

Years later, the pain was still as strong as it had been then. He knelt down beside her grave, running a hand through his greying hair. She had been his life, his treasure. She had opened him up, given him a reason to stay. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled a small chocolate bar. He knew it was her favorite. He set the bar in front of the marker, among the fresh brightly colored flowers.

"Happy Birthday Jess." He whispered. He slowly rose from the ground and turned.

_Jessica Becker_

_1992-2021_

_Loving Wife_

_Mother_

_and Friend_

* * *

><p>yeah, sad, they can't all be happy. promts and reviews are welcome :)<p> 


	12. Tight

"You've got to be kidding me." Jess said.

"Jess if there was another way, we'd do it. But we're running out of time." Matt explained.

Jess sighed. "You're absolutely sure this will lead to the outer hall?"

"No, but we don't have the time." Matt answered.

Of course they didn't have time. Not when an anomaly had gone off in the ARC and trapped them all in one room together. And without a computer, neither Connor nor Jess could hack into the system and shut down the lockdown. Which brought them to their plan now, send someone through the ventilation shaft to the other side of the door and manually unlock it. The down side to the plan was that the vent was extremely tiny. And the smallest person of the team just happened to be Jess.

Jess sighed again. "Okay." Her bent over and pulled off her heels.

Becker bent down behind her and wrapped his arm around her legs. He straightened up, lifting Jess onto his shoulder. Matt took Jess' hand, keeping her steady. Becker eased Jess just beneath the open vent. Matt released Jess' hand. Jess grabbed the edge of the open vent and pulled. Becker carefully helped her up into the vent, averting his eyes form her short dress. Jess cringed as she squeezed herself into the small vent. She was in, but barely.

"_How's it coming Jess?"_ Matt asked.

"Fine." Jess said. "Just remind me to lay off the chocolate." She bit her lip and crawled.

The vent was small and constricting her movements, but she carried on through the vent. On the plus side, she couldn't see if there was anything with her. The down side, she couldn't see where she was going. Jess reached her hand out in front of her, feeling her way as she pulled her way through the vents.

"Just how far am I supposed to go?" Jess asked.

"_Until you find another vent."_ Matt answered.

Jess ran her hand along the vent. She ran across something bumpy, grated. Jess grabbed it and tried pulling at it. It was heavy, barely moving. Jess grabbed it with both hands and pulled it. The grate squeaked loudly in the vent, making Jess cringe, but it came up. Jess pushed it across from her and looked through the vent. She hole was just down the hall from the door. Jess crawled across the hole and slowly lowered her legs through first. Jess eased herself through the hole. Suddenly she felt the back of her skirt ride up her legs. Jess looked over her shoulder. Her skirt was caught on a shard of metal inside the vent.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jess said.

"_What's wrong Jess?"_ Becker asked.

"My dress is caught." Jess said.

Jess bit her lip and reached back to free it. But despite her efforts, she couldn't reach. Her arms shook and gave way. Jess shrieked as she fell from the vent. The snag of her dress caused Jess to slip out of her dress entirely. Jess landed on the floor in a heap. She looked up to find her dress hanging out of her reach.

"_Jess you alright?"_ Matt asked.

"Yeah, but everyone had better avert their eyes when that door opens. "Jess said. "Or so help me I will kill you all."

Jess pushed herself off the floor. She took one last mortified look at her hanging dress and turned toward the door. She stayed near the wall, making sure no one would see her in her underwear. Jess reached the panel and manually entered the release code. The door hissed and slid open.

Abby came out first, carrying Becker's jacket with her. "Figured you might need this."

Jess took the coat gratefully. "Oh thank god." She quickly pulled the coat over her body. Not surprising, the coat was massive over her body.

The other's quickly filed out of the room, heading for the armory. Jess followed them, holding the coat around her body. AS the past the vent Jess had come out of, Becker reached up and pulled Jess' dress free. He turned out and tossed it to her without missing a step. Jess instinctively reached out for it, unintentionally letting go of the coat in the process.

* * *

><p>jess is flashing becker! sorry couldn't resist that comment :)<p> 


	13. Morning

Becker woke slowly from his sleep. He felt the sun on his back through his open windows, casting the rays into his room. Through his closed eyelid, Becker could tell the sun had risen. He sighed deeply and shifted slightly in his bed. His movement gently shifted the weight on his left arm. Becker opened his eyes slowly. For a moment, the light was too bright for him. But after a moment, his vision strengthened. Lying beside him in bed, wrapped in his arms, was Jess. She was lying against him with her back pressed against his chest, fast asleep. She was lying on his left arm, which was beneath his pillow, beneath his head. His right arm was draped over her body, holding one of her hands. Becker smiled to himself and closed his eyes once more.

He couldn't remember what had brought him and Jess together last night, nor how things had progressed the way they had. The soldier in him was telling him this never should have happened. She was young, practically a child. They work together. Relationships in the workforce lead to disaster. But he couldn't deny the absolute bliss he felt waking with her in his arms, or the soothing aroma of her scent. He couldn't deny how utterly adorable she looked draped with the sheet. He carefully lowered his chin against her shoulder, lightly pressing his lips against her right blade. Jess inhaled deeply. She slightly lifted her head off the pillow, readjusting herself. Becker lifted his right hand from Jess' body. He carefully brushed back her reddish brown lock, pushing them behind her ear.

He eased his arm from beneath Jess, careful not to wake her. He moved his fingers, allowing the circulation to return. Then he propped himself on his elbow. He looked down as Jess' sleeping form. He ran his fingers down her soft arm. Jess inhaled deeply. She slowly rolled over, facing him completely. She drew her arm beneath her head, her eyes still closed. Becker reached out again and gently ran his thumb over her lips.

Jess deep brown eyes opened. She looked up him sleepily and smiled.

Becker smiled back. "Morning."

"Morning. What time is it?" Jess asked.

"Early." Becker answered. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Jess asked.

Becker leaned down and gently kissed her. "Yes."

Jess hummed. "Okay." She closed her eyes again.

Becker took a deep breath and eased himself back into the bed. He gently tugged Jess' arm, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her head and closed his eyes. Last had been anything, but a mistake. It had probably been the best choice he'd ever made. And he had every intention of making it again, if it meant waking with her.

* * *

><p>i've been working on this one for a whiel and i decided toadd it to this fic as a chapter<p> 


	14. Birthday

If anyone had asked her last year, how Jessica Parker would be spending her twentieth birthday, the last she would have said was 'alone'. She would have thought of a big party with dozens of her friends and family members with her. She would've dressed up and laughed the night away. Instead, she found herself sitting at the counter of a local pub, sipping her drink, alone. She'd taken the liberty of dressing up; nothing could ever force her to do otherwise. She sat on the stool with her slender legs crossed. The skirt of her dressed clung at her mid thighs. The fabric ruched all up her curved body. Her left shoulder was bare, but her right was covered by the straps. One thing she loved about her dress what that she could wear it as a V-neck, or a one shoulder number. Tonight, she felt like spicing it up and going with a one shoulder. She'd curled her reddish brown hair into loose ringlets and let it fall around her face. A matching pair of ribbon strap sandals completed her birthday apparel.

Jess lifted her costumed designed martini glass-a gift from an old school friend-and sipped her Afterglow. She set her glass back onto the counter, running her manicured nails over the bottom stem of her glass.

In truth, she could be spending the day with her friends or colleagues. There was no doubt that if she explained the occasion someone would join her. But after school, most of her friends had gone off to universities. And her coworkers, herself included, had been under so much stress in the past few weeks, it just seemed like the best idea to keep the date to herself and spend it at her own leisure.

Someone cleared their throat behind Jess, causing her to look over her shoulder. An older, visibly older, man stood behind her. His beard was short, trimmed neatly. He wore a black button up shirt tucked into his pants. His stomach was accented by the shirt. He wore dark pants and slightly scuffed up shoes. His hair was greying, but well maintained. He smiled politely at Jess.

"A young woman such as yourself shouldn't be in a pub alone." He said.

"Women do a lot of things men don't understand." Jess replied. She turned her chair out slightly, giving her a better look at the man "It's a gift."

The man chuckled. "Please, let me buy you another."

"No thank you, sir. I'm still on my first." Jess replied. She wasn't in the mood for dealing with flirts from older or intoxicated men. Maybe the pub hadn't been the best idea in the world.

"Then grant me the pleasure of paying for your drink." He said.

"There's really no need for that." Jess insisted. She hoped the man would take a hint and leave. She just wanted to be left alone.

"And why's that?" he asked.

Jess opened her mouth, ready to kick every ounce of courtesy she had left to the curb. She didn't care that it would be impolite, rude, and not at all lady-like. But frankly, Jess didn't care. This was her birthday, her depressing birthday, and she was going to do what she wanted.

"Because-"

"Because it's already been taken care of." Answered another voice. A strong arm came up around Jess' shoulder. A hand came down over Jess', gently grabbing it.

Jess looked over her shoulder to find Becker closely behind her. She felt his shoulder against her back in a protective manner. Working with the man for almost a year gave her the insight in what his posture meant. By the set of his jaw and the look in his eye, Becker was in his 'defense' mode.

But as he turned to look at Jess, the stern look and set jaw disappeared. "Our table opened up darling. Shall we?"

Jess smiled. She wrapped her arm around Becker's offered arm and rose from her chair. She grabbed her glass and followed Becker toward the back of the pub. Becker led her to a small booth. He sat on one and as Jess took the other. She set glass down on the table and settled into the booth.

"Thank you." Jess said.

Becker shook his head. "Not a problem. Though it looked like you were handling it."

Jess snorted. "Had you shown up a few seconds later, you would have witness my full rage."

Becker's brow rose. "Wait, Jessica Parker, raving mad?"

Jess smiled. "Believe it or not, Becker, I do have a temper. Unlike you, I happen to keep mine in control."

"Obviously not, otherwise you wouldn't have nearly snapped at the man." Becker said. He lifted his beer and took a quick drink.

Jess lifted the stem of her glass. "Well, usually I have it under control." She took a small sip of her drink before setting the glass back onto the table.

"Frankly, I'm surprised to see you out alone, Jess." Becker continued.

Jess frowned. "Why's that?"

"Well, considering it's your birthday, I would have thought you'd be out with your family or friends." Becker said.

Jess' head shot up. "How…how do you know it's my birthday?"

Becker smirked and leaned against the table. "You're not the only one who reads personnel files."

Jess smirked lightly, feeling her cheeks redden. "Okay, so what are you doing here alone, Becker?"

"I wasn't alone." Becker answered.

"Oh?"

"I was having drinks with an old unit mate." Becker explained. "I was about to leave when I thought I saw you at the bar."

Jess nodded slowly. "And you thought you'd come in a save me?"

Becker smiled. "Well it seemed like the best choice."

Jess laughed lightly.

"How come you didn't tell anyone it was your birthday?" Becker asked.

Jess shrugged. "Partially because it's just another number. Just another years passing."

"And?"

"And with the way things have going at the ARC, I didn't want the others feeling they were obligated to come." Jess finished.

"No one would feel obligated Jess." Becker answered.

Jess looked at Becker for a moment. His eyes were set against her, looking into her. Jess felt her cheeks warm and she looked away. "I should get back to my flat. God knows what Connor's doing unsupervised."

Becker chuckled lightly. "Do you need a ride?"

Jess shook her head. "No. Actually my flat's just around the corner."

Jess rose from the booth. Becker rose with her and escorted her out of the pub. The air was cool, but not too chilly. The stars were out, glistening brightly in the sky. Jess looked up at the stars, marveling their beauty. She smiled lightly.

"What is it?" Becker asked.

Jess shook her head and looked at him. "Nothing. Thank you again for saving me in there."

"Anytime, Jess." Becker replied.

Jess smiled. She turned and started walking down the sidewalk toward her flat.

Suddenly a hand caught her wrist, pulling her back. Jess turned, moving right into Becker's arms. Becker closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. Jess gasped, stiffening against him. But her surprise quickly faded. She drew her hands against his chest, gripping the curve of his shoulders. She marveled how his arms felt around her, making her melt into his arms. She felt her heart soar.

Becker pulled away slowly. His breathing was ragged as he whispered. "Happy Birthday."

Jess smiled. She slowly-and unwillingly- stepped out of Becker's arms. She turned back only once. Becker was still standing in front of the pub, his eyes on her. Jess turned quickly, her cheeks blushing brightly. A small smiled formed on her lips, knowing she'd been caught looking back, but she didn't care. It hadn't been a terrible birthday after all.

* * *

><p>finally got the ending to work.<p>

also i might not be posting ANY new fics for some time. i have to send my computer in to get replaces. my dvd reader stopped working and it's driving me nuts. i've been dying to do some video editing for some time and i can't without my reader. so i'll be ofline for about 2 weeks. i'm so dead. :( anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are always loved.


	15. Don't Leave Her

Becker shoved the last of her close into one of the last few boxes. He closed the lid and set it on top of the other boxes filling his room. He turned from the pile of boxes and looked through the open bedroom door. He spotted Jess moving across his line of sight every few minutes, gathering the last of her things. She moved quickly, never glancing down the hall toward him.

Becker sighed and shook his head. Of course things hadn't worked out for them. Why was he surprised this had happened? They were completely different people. He was a trained, combative soldier. And Jess…Jess was a child really. She couldn't take anything but her job seriously. What the bloody hell had he been thinking when he decided that having a relationship with Jess would be worth the risk?

Suddenly a faint sound of music echoed into the bedroom. Becker frowned and rose from the boxes. He walked from the bedroom toward the music. It was coming from the living room. Becker walked to the end of the hall, just out of sight of Jess. He spotted her moving around, still packing her things. The radio, his radio, was set up above the telly. She'd set it up to a local station, a country station no less. The music was fairly loud while it played.

_You say you and her are really over  
>Don't wanna make up just to fall apart again<br>You say you want off this roller coaster  
>Well, friend, let me ask you this<em>

Becker frowned as he listened to the words. He could practically hear Abby's voice talking to him about this entire break up catastrophe.

_Can you stand to see her dancin' in somebody else's arms?  
>Do you think that you'll go crazy every time you see her car?<br>If you can't scroll by her number, not dial it on your phone  
>Well that's all you need to know<br>Don't leave her  
>If you can't let her go<em>

Becker's eyes shifted to Jess. He thought back to the time they'd first danced. The entire incident had been an accident in fact. They'd been over at her flat making dinner. Jess had her radio playing in the background. Becker couldn't truly remember how it had happened, but before he knew it, Jess was in his arms while they dance. She'd felt so small against him, but he couldn't deny how happy he'd felt with her in his arms. He couldn't picture anyone else fitting like that in his arms. And every time he pulled into the ARC garage, seeing her car always made him feel like the day would be decent enough. So long as she was at the ADD. Her damn phone number was listed as an emergency contact for crying out loud.

_I ain't saying you ain't got good reason  
>For wanting to take a match to everything<br>But before you set your mind on leavin'  
>You really oughta stop and think<em>

Becker folded his arms in front of his chest and thought back to the night of their final fight. He lowered his head in shame. He's said so many cruel things to her that night. He'd openly called her a child to her face and accused her of acting silly about the entire idea of them together. In turn, Jess had said a few things which now may not be far from the truth. Between the two of them, Jess was handling this better than he was. She was the one who was forced to leave and find a new flat. She was the one who had to pack up her things. He was the one kicking her out.

_Can you run across her picture and not wonder where she is?  
>Can you catch the scent of her perfume and not think about her kiss?<br>If you can't stop dreamin' 'bout her when you're sleepin' all alone  
>Well that's all you need to know<br>Don't leave her_

Becker looked to the wall beside him. Hanging just beside his head was a picture of them, taken about a month ago. They'd gone on holiday together. They'd gone to France. Lyon. Jess had made the decision and Becker happily went along with it. Jess had been their translator throughout the entire trip. Her voice had been so alluring when she spoke; he was certain most of his clothes from the trip still smelled like her perfume.

They were both so happy in the photo, sitting at one of cabins in the mountains. Jess was leaning up against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, pulling her even closer to him. His chin was right up against her neck. How could things have turned out like this?

_Swallow your pride and turn this thing around  
>Cause this here is a road<br>You don't wanna go down_

Becker turned from the picture and looked back at Jess. She was still packing her things, but she was slowly. She turned around, giving him a better view of her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Jess brushed them back furiously, but it only seemed to cause more tears to fall. Becker shook his head. This wasn't right. He couldn't let her go. Not now. Not after everything they'd been through. She didn't deserve this.

Becker pushed himself off the wall and walked toward Jess. He came up behind her as she picked up another picture of them. He reached out and grabbed the picture, gently taking it out of her hands. Jess looked over her shoulder at him. Becker set the photo back down at the table and looked at her. Jess quickly wiped another tear from her cheek. Becker reached out and gently grabbed Jess' hand. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Go what was he thinking? How could he ever let her go?

_If you can't stand to see her dancin' in somebody else's arms  
>Or you think that you'll go crazy every time you see her car<br>If you can't scroll by her number and not dial it on your phone  
>Well that's all you need to know<br>Don't leave her  
>Don't leave her<br>If you can't let her go  
>If you can't let her go<em>

Becker pulled from her slowly. Jess lowered her head, unable to look up at him. Becker ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping the tears. "I'm so…so sorry Jess. Please don't go."

* * *

><p>i'm not sure if this came out how i wanted, but i still like it.<p>

song is : Don't Leave Her (If You Can't Let Her Go)

artist: Chris Young

you all need to listen to this song. it's AMAZING! but that's coming from me. i love country.

review


	16. Surrender

They were in trouble. BIG trouble. They were low on air, low on light, and worse…no one knew where they were.

Jess knelt against the open pipeline, trying to open it with a large wrench. Her jaw was set tightly as she tried to pull the wrench. She groaned loudly, only to have the wrench pull from the pipe. Jess fell backwards onto the ground. She landed on her back, looking up at the rocky ceiling.

"Jess give it up." Becker said from across the room. "It won't budge."

"Look we have to keep trying or they'll never find us." Jess replied. She pushed herself up with her elbow. She brushed the dirt off her sleeves and moved back to the pipe.

"They're not going to find us." Becker said. "It's over."

Jess turned, looking at Becker. Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"We're several meters beneath the surface, Jess. Even if your plan works, they'll never get it in time." Becker said. "We're not getting out."

"You're…you're giving up?" Jess whispered.

Becker turned his head from her.

Jess shook her head. She rose to her feet. "No! No, you can't Becker! You can't give up!"

"I just did Jess!" Becker snapped. "Deal with it!"

"No! I won't deal with it because I won't accept it! And neither should you!" Jess yelled on the verge of tears. She raised the wrench, pointing it at Becker. "You never give up, Becker. Never! You never gave up on Connor, or Abby, or Danny! You never gave up on me! You never gave up when the world was ending! You can't give up now! You can't!"

Becker said nothing.

Tears fell down Jess' cheeks. Her breathing grew short, close to hyperventilating. She dropped to her knees, releasing the wrench. "Becker…I…I can't…I can't…do this…with…without you. Please…please…don't…don't give up. Please!"

Still Becker said nothing.

Jess lowered her face into her hands and sobbed.

Becker turned his head toward Jess. He pushed himself off the wall and crawled to her side. "You've only got one shot Jess."

Jess looked up from her hands.

Becker reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "So let's make it count."

* * *

><p>nothing says quality time like empending death and doom miles beneath the surface of the earth.<p> 


	17. Lead

Jess huffed a breath of air as she pushed herself further. _Almost there. You're almost there._

Her bare feet walk along the rocky, jagged hillside, toward camp. At first, it had been total agony walking barefoot, but walking in her heels wasn't any safer for her either. The dry grass scraped her legs, adding to the journey's log of injuries she'd already acquired. Jess bit her lip and pulled herself up to the plato, overlooking the hill.

"Took you long enough." Came a gruff voice.

Jess looked up. Becker was sitting on the plato leaning against his bent knee. His brow had grown since they'd arrive, needing a trim. Streaks of dirt matched hers on his face and hands. His black trousers were torn in several placed and covered in dirt. His beside his right leg was a large stick.

Jess sighed and heaved a strip of meat onto the plato. "At least we're eating tonight."

Becker looked down at the meat. "Herbivore?"

"Carnivore." Jess answered.

"Really?" Becker asked. He held out his hand toward Jess.

Jess grabbed his hand and climbed up onto the plato. "Yeah. Nasty battle."

"Jess-"

"Becker I was perfectly safe." Jess said. She grabbed the meat and rose to her feet.

Becker grabbed his stick and rose to his feet. "I just wish you'd let me go with you."

"You're not leaving the camp until we're certain you're legs healed properly." Jess replied.

Becker sighed.

"Look." Jess grabbed his arm. "I know you're used to being the protector and al around Action Man, but it's not a bad thing to let someone else take the lead when you can't."

Becker nodded slowly. "I know. I know. I just-"

Jess cut him off again, this time by rising on her toes and pressing her lips to his. "I love you too."

Becker smiled. "You'd better, after all the trouble you've caused."

"Oh very funny, Becker." Jess said. "Let's put this on the fire, I'm starving."

Becker kissed Jess' forehead and wrapped arm around her waist."Good idea."

* * *

><p>just a scene on how they'd act lost in time and Beckeer's injured.<p> 


	18. Games

The game was called 'I Never'. Connor had thought it up as a fun way to pass the time at a pub on an evening out. The rules were simple. Someone would say something they'd never done. If the other's had, they would take a drink of their beer. The person who runs out first loses. And to prevent a short/long/drunk game, they'd limit their beer intake to three bottles. But after only an hour of the game, everyone but Jess and Emily were on their third beer. Jess was nearly finished with her second, but Emily was still on her first.

Luckily it was Emily's turn. Having a disadvantage in this time, Emily had found a way to even the game with the others. "I've never been out of the country."

There was chorus of groans around the table and one squeal of excitement as Jess finished her second beer.

"That's a low blow." Connor said.

Emily shrugged.

"She's just playing this way to even the game." Matt said.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where'd you go, Jess?" Abby asked.

"Which time?" Jess asked, opening her third beer.

"You've been out more than once?" Becker asked.

Jess nodded. "Twice."

Connor reached across the table and grabbed a handful of peanuts. "Where to?"

"Um…France for the first trip. Then Australia for my aunts wedding." Jess explained.

Abby's brows rose. "Very cool."

"Which one do you suggest for a honeymoon?" Connor asked, receiving an elbow into his ribs curtsey of Abby.

"Your turn Connor." Abby said.

"Okay. I've…never run away from home." Connor said. "Anomalies count and it has to be for more than a day."

Everyone took a drink of their beers.

"Seriously?" Connor asked.

"Mine was an accident." Emily said.

Matt shrugged. "You all know my reason."

"I had a row with my parents." Abby said.

"I'd rather not talk about my reason." Becker stated.

"Ditto." Jess said.

Connor's eyes widened for a second. "Abby's turn."

"Right." Abby knocked on the wooden table. "I've never been in a car crash. And work counts."

Everyone but Emily took a drink. It was no surprise that Connor took one. Matt and Becker were slightly expected. However Jess caught their attention.

"Jess?" Abby asked.

Jess held up her finger. "It wasn't my fault. The genius ran a red light and t-boned my car."

"Ouch." Connor said.

Jess nodded. "Totaled my poor car."

"Alright, Becker's turn." Matt said.

Becker looked down at the table. "Let's see. I've never…"

"Admitted his feelings." Connor whispered.

Abby quickly rammed her elbow into his ribs again.

"I've never lived out of the city." Becker said.

No one took a drink.

"Now that's just sad." Connor said.

Jess started giggling.

"Matt your turn." Abby said.

Matt nodded. "I've never seen Lester in an actual good mood."

There was a chorus of groans around the table. But a few of them took a drink.

"Oi, what makes you two so special?" Connor demanded.

Jess and Emily exchanged glances. Jess shrugged. "We don't do anything to make Lester angry."

"Fair point." Matt said. "Jess your turn."

"Okay. I've never been in any kind of theatrical performance." Jess said.

Everyone but Matt and Connor took a drink.

"Action Man? Seriously?" Connor asked.

Becker rolled his eyes. "It was a one-time thing and a school performance."

"But apparently it was a memorable performance because the theatre has his class picture hanging on the walls with other memorable performers." Jess said.

"How do you know, Jess?" Abby asked.

Jess smiled. "I saw it while I was at the theatre last weekend."

"could you tell which kid was Becker?" Connor asked.

"Alright, what's everyone's level?" Becker asked.

"I'm just starting my second." Emily said.

"I'm a quarter low on my second." Jess answered.

"I've got about a third left." Connor said.

"A fourth." Abby said.

"I've got another drink or two." Matt answered.

"Same." Becker said.

"Emily, you're up again." Connor said.

"I've never seen the sunrise over the Thames." Emily said.

No one took a drink.

"Wow." Emily said.

Abby shrugged." Honestly, though, with this job which one of us would actually be up early enough to see the sunrise?"

"Action Man." Connor said.

"Keep calling me 'Action Man' and you won't make it to the next sunrise, Temple." Becker warned.

Abby smirked.

"You're next Connor." Matt said.

'No pressure then." Connor mumbled. "Oh! I've never gotten a tattoo before. And you have to show."

Everyone but Emily took a drink.

"damn, I'm out." Becker said.

"Me too." Matt said.

"Alright, show 'em." Connor said.

Abby rolled her eyes and pushed up her sleeve, exposing her wrist. "I'm not taking off my shirt in here."

Becker rolled up his shirt sleeve, exposing his black star tattoo.

Matt pushed up his shirt sleeve, revealing just the outline of his Celtic tattoo.

Emily turned her head to Jess. "What about yours Jess?"

Jess' head shot up quickly. Suddenly all eyes were on Jess.

"You have a tattoo?" Becker asked.

Jess said nothing.

"But I saw you take a drink. The rules say that if you've done it, you take a drink." Emily said. "Right?"

Matt nodded.

"Seriously?" Abby asked.

"Show us, Jess." Connor said.

"No!" Jess snapped. Her face turned bright red.

"Come on Jess, we showed ours." Abby said.

Jess shook her head.

"Play fair Jess." Matt said.

Jess groaned. "oh alright, but I don't want to hear any inappropriate comments about it."

"Swear." Matt said.

Jess sighed and rose from her chair. She turned around and lifted the back hem of her shirt.

"You've got a-" Connor was silenced again. Abby slammed her elbow into his ribs while Becker and Matt both managed to kick him under the table.

Jess lifted her shirt enough to reveal her lower back tattoo. It was a blue Celtic butterfly accompanied by a small fairy. Jess lowered her shirt quickly and sat down in a huff. "There."

"Jess that's cute." Abby said.

"When did you get it?" Emily asked.

"About a month ago." Jess mumbled.

Becker's brows rose.

"Well I think Jess wins on the best tattoo." Matt said.

Jess said nothing but took a drink of her beer. "I should go."

"What?" Connor asked.

"Jess don't go." Abby begged.

Jess brushed her hand behind her ear. "I really should. It's pretty late as it is and I happen to live on the other end of town."

Becker looked down at his watch. "She's right. It is getting late. I'll walk you out Jess."

Jess smiled, her cheeks blushing again.

Becker pulled his coat from the back of his chair and walked around the table with Jess. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Abby waved. She eyes them closely.

Jess and Becker turned from the table and headed toward the door.

"Anyone know where Becker's flat is?" Abby asked.

"Just around the corner." Matt said, turning back to the table.

Abby nodded smiling.

Matt shook his head. "Man's got it bad and he doesn't even know it."

"So much for the term_ 'Action Man'_." Emily said.

A hush fell over the table as all eyes drifted to Emily. Suddenly Abby and Connor burst into a round of hysterical laughter. Mat shook his head, trying to hide the laughter on his face. Connor slipped off his chair and landed on the floor.

"Ow!"

Everyone burst into laughter again.

* * *

><p>okay that might have been a lame line but i had to leave it on a funny note. as you can see, i can't do humor very well. anyways...what do you think?<p> 


	19. Rain

Jess was never too fond of the rain. Sure she appreciated that fact that it helped the plants grow for spring time. But she missed the sun behind the clouds and the cold that often came with the clouds. And it just seemed to makes everyone moody. However, tonight Jess was perfectly positively content with HATING the rain.

It would figure her car decided now to be the best time to break down on her. It would also happen to be the day Jess decided not to leave a coat in her car. Who would when the sun was up this morning? Jess sighed heavily. Her breath blew out in a puff of fog. She stood beneath the hood of her car in the downpour. Water fell against her back and ran down her legs. It wasn't like Jess knew much about cars, but she knew the basics. But by the steam rising from her engine and the horrible noise her car had made before it seized, this was beyond her skills.

"Jess?"

Jess gasped, jumping in surprise. Her head jerked up, hitting the hood, knocking it from its post. Before the hood could come crashing down on top of her, a pair of hands came up and caught it just inches from Jess' head. Jess came out from beneath the hood, clutching her head. Becker stood by her car, pushing the hood back up.

"Becker, what are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"I heard the car from my flat and came to investigate." Becker answered. "Are you hurt?"

Jess shook her head. "No I'm alright. Do you think you can fix my car?"

Becker pulled off his large black jacket and wrapped it over Jess' shoulder, standing in front of her engine. "I'm not sure. By the sound of the engine, my best bit of advice would be to buy a new car."

Jess groaned. "Please don't say that."

"Relax." Becker said. He looked beneath the hood. He grabbed the dipstick and checked the oil. From the dim lighting, it didn't look too bad. He wiped it off on his shirt. It was black after all, who would ever notice. And it wouldn't be the worst thing that's been on his shirt, considering his line of work.

He looked to the engine. He bent down close to the engine. A small whiff caught Becker's attention. The engine was reeking badly. He reached down carefully, minding the steam that was still rising from the engine. He winced and withdrew his hand from the engine.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked from beneath Becker's coat.

Becker nodded, shaking the pain from his hand. "Yeah I'm fine. But you're engine's shot. I can't say for certain, but it looks like one of your rods broke. That's what caused your engine to seize."

Jess groaned. "Great. Now what do I do?"

"Tonight, you're coming over to my flat. And tomorrow, you start looking for a new car." Becker answered. He gestured her under the large canopy.

Jess lowered his coat. "Becker I can't stay over I have to get home."

"Jess it's pouring. Taxi's are going to be limited and there's no way I'm letting you walk in this." Becker replied.

Jess passed Becker his coat. "Look, thanks for the help, Becker. But I've got to go." She walked around Becker and back out into the rain. The cold drops showered down on her. She ignored the shiver crawling up her spine.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. Jess found herself being pulled backwards. She spun quickly. Her hair whipped around her fast, sending a spray of water around her head. Her hair landed against her body, sending further rivers of water down her already soaked body. Jess would be opposed to the feeling, had she noticed it. However, she was a little preoccupied whilst being held in Becker's arms.

* * *

><p>eh...that's all.<p> 


	20. Trouble

She was running for her life. Running through the dark, unpowered corridors of the ARC. She can hear the clacking, scraping of metal behind her. The lights and wires sparked from the nightmarish beetles beneath the surfacing, following her through the walls. She slipped on the floor, slamming onto her ground. She gasped in pain, but quickly pushed herself up onto her uneasy feet. The dark corridor was growing more distorted with every passing second. She exhaled her shallow breath and started running again.

"_Jess we've lost sight of the predator. We're heading back to the Hub."_ Becker said.

"Forget it, Becker, the bugs swarmed the hub. And I've got the predator." Jess managed.

"_Jess where are you?"_ Matt asked.

Jess threw herself into the stair well. She slammed the door shut behind her and pressed her body against it. The predator slammed into the door. The force threw Jess from the door onto the floor. Jess turned back to the door. The metal had bulged from the predator's impact. It wouldn't hold for long. Jess turned and grabbed the railing. She heaved herself up the stairs.

"_Jess?"_ Matt called.

"I'm in the stairwell. Heading up to the second level." Jess gasped.

"_We're on our way."_ Matt said.

Jess grabbed the railing and heaved herself up the stairs. Her breathing came in short gasps. The stairwell was slowly growing dark and distorted. Her foot slipped on the stairs. Jess stumbled on the steps. Her hands shook against the cold tile.

Suddenly a loud metallic crash echoed through. Jess turned on the steps, looking down. She could head the predator's snarls as it started making its way up to her. Jess grabbed the railing and started moving on the steps.

The predator came over the railing just inches from her. Jess froze. The oblong head was mere inches from her face. It sniffed the air in front of her. Its jaws clacked the empty air. Jess exhaled shallowly. The predators face was getting darker. She was losing feeling in her hands and legs. Jess swallowed and pulled herself up the stairs. She sensed the predator following her movements. No doubt it was watching her fading heart beat. She sensed the predator looming over her body. Her slowing heart rate would surely send it from her. Who would have thought anaphylaxis would be a good way the stop a predator from killing you? Course, not like Jess would live long enough to enjoy that fact.

Jess dragged herself up the stairs to the door. Her hand fumbled above her head for the knob. She pulled it open and dragged herself through. The predator followed right behind her. Jess grabbed onto a table and heaved herself up right. She stumbled several steps, but stayed on her feet. The table shook as the predator leapt onto the top. Its face was right beside Jess'. It reached out and pushed Jess back to the floor. Jess grunted faintly on impact. Was it playing with her? Or was it convinced she was food?

Unfortunately, it was the later. It shrieked and readied to pounce. Suddenly the predator was thrown from the table. It hit the wall behind it and collapsed onto the floor beside Jess. Jess slowly pushed herself from the creature. Suddenly a pair of arms lifted her from the ground. She looked up to find herself leaning against Becker.

"Jess can you hear me?" Becker asked.

Jess hummed, nodding her head.

"Jess what happened back there?" Matt asked.

"Beetles…fell from the…ceiling…had to…leave." Jess mumbled.

Becker looked down at her arm. "Matt."

Matt looked at Jess' arm. "Let's get her to the medical bay and down to the panic room."

Becker nodded. He handed Matt his EMD and lifted Jess into his arms. "Why is it, you always seem to get into trouble on your own?"

Jess hummed. "I dunno…why are…you the one…who rescue's me?"

Matt smirked. "She's got you there mate."

* * *

><p>i have no idea what this wa ssupposed to be.<p> 


	21. Insubordination

She'd lost them. She'd actually lost them. One moment the black box signals were there and the next, they were gone. Gone! How in the hell could they be gone? Unless? No. not that. Never. They all knew the rules. No one would ever dare go through an anomaly. Yes there were times where Matt didn't, usually times where he **should** go through. But now? There's was no reason Jess could think off. She swallowed nervously. She couldn't afford to get distracted. She just had to stay focused.

"How long?" Lester asked.

Jess looked at the timer on the computer. "We're approaching thirty minute marker."

Lester sighed. "We can't give them any more time. Tell the other's to lock the anomaly."

Jess' eyes widened. "Sir?"

"We can't risk losing another person through the anomaly. Give the order." Lester said.

Jess nodded slowly. "Yes sir. Abby."

"_Yeah Jess?"_ Abby asked.

Jess swallowed. She couldn't believe she was about to say this. "Lester's…Lester's given the order to lock the anomaly. We can't risk anything else coming through on either sides."

"_Jess if we lock the anomaly we're basically killing them."_ Connor said.

Jess closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from fall. "I know Connor. Believe me; I don't like the idea either."

"_Then give them more time."_ Connor pleaded.

Jess looked over her shoulder. Lester was heading back to his office. "Five minutes is all I can give you guys."

"_We'll take it Jess."_ Abby said.

"Make them count." Jess said. She watched Connor's box vanish through the anomaly. She prayed she hadn't just doomed another friend. Jess glanced back toward Lester's office. He was looking over some sort of paperwork. She turned back to the screen. "Come on. Come on."

Jess bit her thumbnail as she watched the screen nervously. Time was running out fast. Even if Connor did come back through, Matt and Becker were still on the other side. Jess' hand started shaking against the console.

Suddenly Connor's box came back online. Seconds later Matt and Becker's boxes came back online. Jess screamed with excitement. She quickly covered her mouth and started typing on the ADD. She felt the eyes of everyone on her. She exhaled deeply, smiling widely. Her focus finally returned to her.

"Miss Parker." Lester called.

Jess swallowed. She maintained her position in front of the ADD. "Yes?"

"Did that deafening and insufferable shriek come from you?" Lester asked.

"Possibly sir." Jess answered.

"It wouldn't happen to be the result of a returning team **after** I'd given the orders to lock the anomaly, is it?" Lester asked.

Jess said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Lester said. "I hope you know you're going on report for insubordination."

"Yes sir." Jess said.

"Carryon Miss Parker." Lester turned again and returned to his office.

Jess watched the team's boxes as they returned to the cars.

"_Jess, we're headin' back to the ARC."_ Matt said.

"Copy that Matt. Welcome back." Jess said. "Do you need medics standing by?"

"_No, I think we're good."_ Matt said.

The wait for the vehicles was agony. Jess felt as nervous watching them as she had waiting for them to return from the anomaly. However, she found herself with more to do after the anomaly had been closed. She had security footage to review, a cover story to create, and an insubordination report to sign from Lester.

She caught the sound of the elevator doors open. She turned in her chair and watched the team file out. Emily and Matt stepped out first. Matt's left hand was wrapped in Emily's scarf. Jess could see the blood stain over his palm. She frowned mentally; he would neglect to inform them of injuries. Connor and Abby came out next, both fine if not covered in dirt. Jess spotted Becker last.

She rose from her chair and marched across the hub. She hopped the stirs quickly, weaving through the team. She marched directly up to Becker. It didn't matter that he had a good number of inches over her; she looked up at him with fury. She balled his right hand into a tight fist and slammed it into Becker's chest. Becker looked down at Jess. His face held a combination of confusion and disbelief that she'd hit him. Whether or not it had actually hurt was another story. Jess slammed her fist into Becker's chest again, causing him to wince.

"You prat!" Jess snapped. "You damn near gave me a bloody heart attack!" she hit Becker in the chest again. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Becker grabbed her wrist, stopping her from hitting him again. Jess raised her left hand, but Becker caught it as well. Jess tried to free her wrists from Becker's grasp, but he was too strong. Becker pulled her close and pressed his lips to her. Jess' wrists relaxed in his grasp. He released her left wrist and gently cupped her cheek. He pulled back slowly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Jess smiled lightly. "I guess insubordination was worth it."

"What-?" Becker's sentence was lost as Jess rose on her toes and kissed him.

* * *

><p>yay...happy ending. prompts and reviwes are encouraged...otherwise this beocmes complete and we don't want that :)<p> 


	22. Lecture

When Becker walked past the break room in the early morning, he was not expecting to hear a massive argument coming from behind its doors. He entered the break room cautiously. He first spotted Emily, Abby, Connor, Matt. Matt and Connor were sitting on the counter. Abby was standing in front v\of Connor with his arms around her shoulders. Emily was leaning against Matt's legs. All of them were looking off across the break room. Becker turned his head and spotted Jess standing with one of his soldier's. The startling thing was that Jess was yelling-no not reprimanding-his soldier. Rather loudly. Becker walked to the counters, joining the others.

"What's going on?" Becker asked.

"Hey mate. You might want to join us up here." Connor said.

Becker turned to Jess. "Why?"

"Protection." Matt answered.

Becker sighed and heaved himself up onto the counter beside Connor. "So, can someone tell me why Jess is lecturing Stephen's very loudly?"

Connor shrugged." Dunno. Abby and I only got here a few minutes ago. Apparently this has been going on for five minutes."

"Twenty." Emily answered.

"What happened?" Becker asked.

Emily sighed. "Jess and I were fixing tea when Stephen's entered. He approached Jess and made a rather offensive and crude comment towards Jess' apparel. As a result Jess…"

"Snapped." Matt finished.

"So why is everyone sitting here instead of helping her?" Becker asked.

Matt chuckled. "Mate, Jess is not the one who needs help."

"Stephen's is going to need the medics is two minutes." Emily explained.

Becker frowned and watched Jess. She was a god foot smaller than Stephen's, even in her bright purple heels, but her height difference didn't seem to deter her focus. In fact, Stephen's seemed absolutely terrified of Jess. Her forehead was creased in a way Becker had never seen. Her index finger was pointing at Stephen's as she lectured him. If it hadn't been for the short purple sundress, Becker might actually be able to take the entire scene seriously.

"I don't know where you get the draft idea that you can talk to people like that, women especially! But if you want me say just THREE LITTLE WORDS that will absolutely make you sick and demented day, here they are! GO TO HELL!" Jess yelled. She lifted her foot and slammed her glittery pumps onto Stephen's foot. There was a definite cracking sound that followed. Jess turned quickly, her auburn hair spinning around her face. She stormed out of the break room without as much as a recognition to the others.

Stephen's remained where he was, hunched over his, most likely, broken foot. But no one was paying attention to him. They were watching the door Jess had just stormed out of, completely shock.

"Anybody else terrified?" Matt asked.

Connor nodded silently.

"Stephen's got off easy actually." Emily said.

Becker turned his head toward Emily. "What?"

"Last months, Jess kicked Marcus in a rather…uncomfortable place." Emily explained. She turned around and set a file besides Becker.

Connor sighed heavily and leaned his head against Abby's. "Ow."

The break room door opened. Lester walked into the break room slowly. "Would someone care to explain why our young Field Coordinator just broke the foot of a soldier?"

Before anyone could answer. The door opened again. This time Jess entered. Her face looked completely calm, if not confused slightly. "Emily, have you seen my file?"

Becker turned to his right. He picked up the file. "Is this it?"

Jess smiled. "Yes, thank you Backer. Good to know chivalry isn't dead in some people." She took the file and quickly kissed his cheek. She turned on her heels and skipped out of the break room, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell has happened to Jess?" Lester demanded.

* * *

><p>who says heels are just for show?<p> 


	23. Convince

Ever since Jess had been little, her favorite thing to do when she'd go to the park was find the swing and take off. She loved the feel of the window across her face and that brief moment of weightlessness. It was therapeutic. Every time her day was absolutely horrible, no matter what age, swinging always seemed to make her feel better. And after she started working at the ARC, Jess debated installing a swing into her flat just to save time.

She'd swung for hours after her first busy day at the ARC. She'd swung when Abby and Connor returned. She'd swung and cried the day Becker was injured and the girl was killed. She swung into the early hour of morning the night she'd dismantled her first bomb. She swung when Emily and Danny left. She'd swung after Connor, Abby, and Matt returned from the submarine. She'd swung when Emily came back. She'd wanted to swing after the incident with the insects, but Abby was watching her too closely that night. She'd spent the night at the park swinging the day the world nearly ended. Frankly it was the only thing that kept Jess sane lately.

She sat on the swing, dragging her toes through the wet sand as it rain. Her hair and clothes were soaked and clung to her body. She'd left her coat back at her flat, but she wasn't concerned with the cold. She'd been sitting on the swing for nearly two hours, but hadn't managed to bring herself to swing once. Her mind was still replaying the brutal footage from the CCTV cameras today.

An anomaly had open in a highly populated office building. It was a slaughter. The only survive wasn't likely to survive the night. It had taken the team nearly two hours to reach the site, but which time nothing but killing the predators could be done. Jess had been forced to watch the slaughter for the entire time, unable to do anything for the people. She'd never felt so helpless before. Nothing was going to help her get over this. No amount of swinging, chocolate, or tequila was going to get her through this. If she couldn't do her job and help people, what good was she to the ARC?

"Not thinking of leaving are you?"

Jess gasped and looked over her shoulder. Her hair swung around her face and hit her again, sending the icing streams down her back. Becker was standing in the grass, just before the sand pit began. He wore his black jacket, but his dark hair was already soaked. His hands were in his coat pockets as he watched her.

"How did you-?"

"Abby. She'd been watching you from your flat." Becker answered.

"She asked you to come down here?" Jess asked.

Becker stepped out into the pit. "No. I came here on my own."

"Why?" Jess asked, turning her from him.

Becker sat down in the swing beside Jess. "Because I saw that look on your face today, Jess. The same look I had just after Sarah died. The one giving up."

Jess looked down at the ground. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Stay." Becker answered quickly. "Stay with us."

Jess turned her head toward Becker. "Do you know how many people were in that building today?"

Becker shook his head. "I don't, Jess. And knowing isn't going to help any."

Tears blurred jess vision. "You didn't see it, Becker. You didn't see how scared they all were. I mean…there was nothing we could do for them. I just watched them all die."

Becker rose from the swing and knelt in front of Jess. He gently took her face into his hands. "Hey, look at me Jess."

Jess looked up at him.

"If we lose you, then more people are going to die." Becker said. "The the one who acts first on this team ad if we lose you then there's no hope for anyone else. No matter how hard we try, we can't save everyone, Jess. You told me that. But we can learn from them. But we can't do this without you Jess."

Jess smiled faintly and nodded her head.

"Let's get you home before you catch a cold." Becker said. He rose from the ground and lifted Jess with him. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Jess. With his arm around Jess, he led her back toward the flat.

* * *

><p>Jess can't always be bubbly<p> 


	24. Bait

Becker and Jess moved as fast as they could through the warehouse. Jess supported Becker around her shoulder, helping him move through the building. Becker cringed with every step be took. His left hand clutched his bleeding side as he moved with Jess. Jess held his right arm around her shoulder. Her left arm was around his back, supporting him. In her right hand was Becker's handgun. Becker grunted as his left leg gave out. He stumbled onto the ground, taking Jess with him. Jess eased Becker against the wall. Becker's breathing came in short, labored breaths.

"Come on Becker, he's right behind us." Jess said. She grabbed his arm.

Becker shook his head. "No. No Jess, I can't any further. You'll have to go by yourself."

"No. No, no, I'm not leaving you here." Jess said.

"Jess there's no point in both of us dying here." Becker said. "Run."

Jess shook her head. "You're not dying here, Becker." She pulled at his arm, trying to get him on his feet.

Becker cried out in agony. He pulled his arm from Jess, clutching his bloody side. "I'm not going anywhere Jess. I'm sorry."

Jess sighed and lowered her head. There had to be a way to keep Becker safe. "What kind of gun is Ethan using?"

"It's a Glock 19." Becker answered quickly.

"Each magazine hold what? Eight rounds?" Jess asked.

"Ten. Why?" Becker asked.

Jess thought to herself. She looked up at Becker. "He's only got one shot left."

Becker shook his head. "So? That means he gets one shot to kill both of us."

Jess shook her head. "Not if he waists it before he has a clear shot."

Becker turned his head toward Jess. "What are you thinking, Jess?"

Jess slipped her shoes off. She handed the handgun to Becker. "I've got an idea. You'll have to trust me."

"No, Jess stay here!" Becker hissed.

Jess turned and jogged back down the hall. She stayed close to the wall, listening for Ethan's approach. She glanced back toward Becker. He hadn't moved, but he was visibly trying to summon her back. Jess turned and kept going. She kept tight against the wall, watching the shadows in front of her. She but her lip to keep it from trembling.

A shuffling of steps caught Jess' attention. She dropped to her knees and peaked through the gaps of the crates. She spotted Ethan's dark figure moving along the lines of the walkway. She could see the Glock in his hand. Jess quietly followed along with him. Each step brought them closer to the corner. Jess had one chance to force Ethan to fire before he reached the corner.

Jess moved ahead of Ethan, to a small set of crates. Jess threw her body into the crates, sending them toppling over. The crate clattered loudly onto the floor just a few meters from Ethan. Jess turned and sprinted back toward Becker. A single shot rang out, causing Jess to turn around. Ethan stood several meters from her, aiming his gun at her.

"You know, I'm impressed you made it this far." Ethan said, walking toward Jess.

Jess stood her ground. She was all that stood between Ethan and Becker.

"Still, the fun's over." Ethan said. "Now step aside."

"No." Jess said.

"trying to be the hero tonight?" Ethan asked.

"Far from it." Jess replied, her voice trembled. "But I'm not going to let you hurt him again."

Ethan pressed the gun to Jess' forehead. "That's a very stupid move to make."

"You know, there's something you should know about Glock magazines." Jess said.

Ethan cocked the gun. "Really?"

"Do you know how many shot you have left?" Jess asked.

Ethan pulled the trigger.

"None." Jess answered.

Ethan recoiled his arm and struck Jess across the face with the butt of his gun. Jess' head whipped to the side as the force sent her stumbling to the ground. A single shot rang out as Jess fell. She fell just inches from Ethan. Jess pushed herself up off the ground and looked back at Ethan. He was lying on the ground, dead. Jess exhaled slowly and turned toward Becker. She rose to her feet and walked back over to Becker.

The handgun was on the ground beside him. Both hands covered his wound that was still bleeding. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was ragged. Jess knelt down beside him. Becker's eyes opened. He reached out toward her with a shaky hand and ran the back of his fingers beneath her lip. Jess winced slightly.

"I'm alright." Jess said.

"Why…can't you ever…fallow orders?" Becker asked.

Jess smiled lightly. "Because it keeps you alive."

Becker snorted, smiling slightly.

"Jess! Becker!"

Becker leaned his head back against the wall. "About bloody time."

* * *

><p>no idea where this came from.<p> 


	25. Light Bulbs

How did she get roped into this? She wasn't maintenance nor was she adequately tall enough for such a task. Granted, that was probably why she was up on the top of the ladder beneath the light fixtures. It wasn't that Jess had a fear of heights; she was just slightly irritated that none of the maintenance crew had managed to fix the lighting around the ADD after she'd left the notice.

Jess bit her lip as she lowered the burnt out lamp onto the ladder. She lifted the new one and raised it to the fixture. It wasn't until then that Jess realized her ladder wasn't in the best position to insert the light. If she climbed back down she'd waste time and most likely draw unwanted attention to herself simply by moving the massive and heavy ladder. She could place it in. She'd just have to be very careful about it.

She set one end of the light into the fixture. She looked over her head to the second end. She bit her lip again and reached out to place it in. She leaned from the ladder, sliding her hand along the light as she went. She heard the light pop into place and smile. Jess sighed and eased herself back onto the ladder. She grabbed the burnt light and started down the ladder. The end of the light hit one of the steps, slipping form Jess hand. Jess gasped and reached for the light, barely managing to catch it. However, her motion on the ladder had inadvertently caused her to slip off the ladder.

Jess closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. However, she was not prepared for a sudden stop in midair. She opened her eyes and found herself in Becker's arms. His brow was arched over one eye.

"Little maintenance work, Jess?" Becker asked.

Jess pouted slightly. "At least I didn't as custodial to the list today."

Becker smiled. "True." She set her on the floor. "Next time, let the maintenance team do their job."

"I agree, but I think two days is long enough waiting on them." Jess answered. She set the light on the floor, leaning up against the ADD.

"Two days?" Becker repeated.

Jess nodded. "Two days and I'm tired of straining my eyes in the bad lighting every time we have an anomaly."

"You could've asked someone to help." Becker said.

Jess glanced around the hub. "Everyone just happened to be busy at the time. And you and Matt were in the armory, Connor's in his lab, Abby and Emily are in the menagerie, and you don't expect me to ask Lester for help, do you?"

Becker chuckled. "God no. But I am curious how you managed to burn out the light."

Jess shrugged. "I really have no idea. I mean, I know we use the lights constantly, but I can't understand how it burnt out in three weeks."

"Rex get back here!"

Becker and Jess turned toward one of the hub entrances. The small green lizard glided through the air. Connor came running in behind him. Rex landed on the ADD, right next to the light bulb. He looked around and took off again. His tail knocked the light bulb from the console. The light shattered on the ground in front of Jess and Becker. Rex's back skimmed the light above them, dislodging it from its position. Becker grabbed Jess and pulled her from the lights path as it fell onto the ground. Jess winced as the second light shattered all over the floor. The area around the ADD was covered in glass shards. Jess stared at the ground in disbelief.

"Connor!" Jess yelled. She turned to Connor, who was standing in the entryway.

Becker grabbed Jess, preventing her from going after Connor. "Mate, run."

Connor spun around quickly and took off through the corridor.

"Let me go, Becker!" Jess ordered.

"Gotta give Connor a head start Jess." Becker said.

"It won't do him a bloody bit of good!" Jess snapped. She slipped form Becker's grasp and sprinted through the hallway.

Becker watched in amazement as Jess ran around the corner without an issue in her heels. "Abby, just a warning, Jess is hunting Connor. And I think she might actually do some harm this time."

* * *

><p>R.I.P. Connor Temple. just because we can't have Jess murder Rex. this is dedicated to Sarcastic-Bones for the prompt 'Light bulb' i hope it lives up to your expectations.<p> 


	26. Family

Becker walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He slipped off his jacket and hung it up by the door. He dropped his keys in the side table just beneath the coat rack. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. It had been a very long day. He walked from the entry into the living room. A small gasp alerted him to another presence. Becker turned toward the gasp, a smile immediately forming on his face.

Jess stood in the middle of the living, right in front of the sofa. Her red hair was pulled over one shoulder in a loose braid. She wore a pair of slimming dark trouser and a bright pink blouse. She smiled, meeting Becker's eye. She turned her head, looking to the little child in her arms. "Daddy's home!"

The child turned their head. Small strands of reddish brown hair swung around her small face. Bright brown eyes lit up as she smiled. She pointed to Becker while looking at Jess. "Daddy!"

"Hey, how's my little girl?" Becker asked. He took his daughter into his arms.

"Careful Missy's still in the-"

Becker winced as his daughter grabbed a handful of his hair. "Grabbing mood?"

Jess nodded.

Becker nodded. He reached up and freed his hair from Missy's grasp. "Ow."

"Maybe that's her way of saying 'Daddy needs a haircut'?" Jess suggested.

Becker looked back at Jess. "Not a bloody chance in hell."

Missy raised her hand and covered Becker's mouth. She said something neither Becker nor Jess could fully understand. However the context of her sentence was fairly understandable.

Jess nodded. "You tell him, Missy. Watch your mouth, daddy."

"Wash…mouff…daddy." Missy said.

Jess laughed.

Becker turned his head toward Jess and glared at her. He raised his chin, moving from Missy's reach. "Thank you, Jessica."

Jess smiled. She reached up on her toe and kissed his cheek. "Welcome." She patted his arm and sat down on the sofa behind them.

Becker sat down beside Jess. He slouched down within the sofa. Missy stood up in his lap, using his hands as a source of balance. She took small steps up Becker's legs. She let go of Becker's fingers and eased herself onto the sofa beside him. Becker watched as Missy eased herself onto the floor beside his legs. She sat down and started playing with her blocks. Becker drew his legs up over Missy and turned on the sofa. He laid his legs along the sofa and leaned his head in Jess' lap.

"Long day?" Jess asked. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm." Becker mumbled, closing his eyes.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Four?" Jess repeated. "I think that's a record."

"No kidding." Becker replied.

"Still, I don't see any bandages. With four anomalies I'm impressed you managed to refrain from admitting yourself into the medical bay." Jess said.

Becker opened his eyes and glared up at Jess, who was simply smiling down at him. "Again, thank you Jessica."

"I'm teasing, relax." Jess bent down and kissed him. "Gosh you're no fun when you're tired."

"Sorry for working." Becker replied.

Jess' brows rose. "You don't think watching Missy is working? Did you now she crawled around the table two minutes ago."

Becker turned his head. Sure enough Missy was on the other end of the table. He hadn't even heard her move.

"Or the fact that I had to do the wash, the laundry, **and** double check all your weapon cabinets before she woke up." Jess said.

Despite his attempts, Becker smirked. "Miss the ARC?"

"God yes." Jess sighed.

Becker chuckled. "Staying home too dull?"

"Believe me, this isn't dull." Jess said. "I don't think I could mange another six months of this."

Becker smiled. "Maybe we could talk Lester into letting you work from home?"

Jess arched a brow. "You mean, build a hub in the flat?"

"**Maybe**. Remember, you'd still have Missy around. Might have to gate off the hub." Becker said. "Or Missy."

"If I'm going to do that I might as well tak her into work with me." Jess said. "I could set up her pin by the hub. And I'm sure everyone there would keep an eye on her when things got busy."

Becker sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "oh god."

"What?" Jess asked.

"Tell me that didn't just happen?"

"What?"

"We did not just discuss the possibility of bring our daughter to work with us." Becker said.

Jess laughed. "Sorry, but we did."

"God what kind of parents are we?" Becker moaned.

Jess laughed.

"Go ahead and laugh Jess, but seriously we can't bring Missy to work with us." Becker said.

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"Because it's too dangerous." Becker answered. "We've had too many incidents within the ARC to even consider the facility safe for workers let alone children."

Jess stopped laughing. She looked over at Missy, who had climbed up into the chair beside the sofa."Yeah. You're right."

"Lester could watch her." Becker said.

Jess' head dropped to Becker. "Pardon?"

Becker lowered his hand from his eyes. "You could set the pin up in Lester's office. That's been the safest room in the entire facility since day one. And she'd be close to the ADD."

"Hilary Becker, you are plotting to have our boss watch over Missy?" Jess asked.

Becker was silent for a moment. "You know, Jess, I think I am."

"Want to test it Monday?" Jess asked.

Becker nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>i have no idea where this came from..but i liek it.<p>

sorry for the gaps between updates. i hit a major writers block. this is what happens without prompts people!


	27. Parking Ticket

When Becker entered the Hub in the morning, he could tell Jess was in a bad mood. She was always early to work, no matter what the case may be. But there were always ways to tell what kind of a mood Jess was in, even if her back was to the elevator. If she was in a good mood, Jess usually spun in her chair when she thought no one was looking. She also could barely keep her eyes on the ADD. However, if she was unhappy, Jess wouldn't look away from the ADD screen or whatever paperwork she'd wrangled onto her desk. She was also perfectly still in her chair. Unfortunately, she was motionless in her chair, looking down at her desk.

Becker sighed and walked toward the ADD. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He set it besides Jess' hand and watched.

Jess glanced at the bar but kept working. "Is that an apology, a guilty conscious, or a bribe Captain?"

"Not enough for all three?" Becker asked.

"Not even close." Jess answered.

Becker sighed and lowered his head. "Jess, how many times do I have to apologize for what happened?"

Jess turned her chair and rose from her seat. She gathered her papers. "How about until you turn blue?"

Becker groaned. "Jess, come on. It was just a ticket."

Jess spun around. "_Just a ticket_? Becker it wasn't '_just a ticket'_. It was a _parking ticket_. A parking ticket that I got for trying to help you."

"And I'm sorry that you got the ticket Jess." Becker said.

"Becker, I have never been given a ticket before. Ever. Not for speeding not for parking, never!" Jess explained. She walked through the hall toward the other offices.

"I know. Again, I'm sorry Jess." Becker said.

"Yes, I heard you several times, Becker." Jess replied.

"Then why are you still mad at me?" Becker asked.

"I'm mad because I trusted you. I trusted you to know where I could or couldn't park." Jess said. "And I ended up with the ticket."

"Jess, it's just on ticket. We've all gotten them before." Becker said.

"Yes on the job!" Jess replied. "The company pays for them. You're not obligated to pay for them. But this wasn't on the job therefore I am obligated to pay for it."

"Jess."

"My landlord raised my rent, Becker. And since Abby and Connor moved out, I've barely managed to make it. Now on top of the ticket-"

"Wait, what?" Becker asked.

Jess cringed. "Damnit!" she quickened her pace through the hall.

Becker grabbed Jess' arm and stopped her. "Jess. Are you serious? Your rent increased?"

Jess nodded. "I found out after Connor and Abby moved out."

"Jess why didn't you tell anyone?" Becker asked.

Jess looked away from Becker.

Becker sighed. "Who knows?"

"Just Connor and Abby." Jess said. "They've been helping out for the past few weeks."

"How high did it increase?" Becker asked.

Jess snorted bitterly. "Let's just say my paycheck is all going to rent and bills."

"Jess, why did you tell me?" Becker asked.

Jess shrugged. "I've been living on my own for years and I track dinosaurs. I thought I could handle a rent increase. Even if we're dating."

"Jess-"

"Look, Becker. I can handle it. Okay? I didn't mean to blame you for everything; I've just been really stressed this month. I can deal with my rent and the ticket." Jess explained. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone about my situation."

"Jess you're not paying the ticket." Becker said.

"Becker I'm kind of obligated to pay it." Jess said.

"It's not your ticket, Jess." Becker said.

"Becker I was-wait, what?" Jess asked.

Becker reached into his back pocket and pulled out a letter. "I got this in the mail yesterday. It's a parking ticket dated Saturday. In my name, for my car."

Jess smiled lightly and nodded her head. "Because I was driving your car Saturday night."

Becker nodded.

Jess sighed and rubbed her forehead. "God that's a relief. At least my rent will get paid."

Becker slipped his ticket back into his pocket. "Jess about your flat."

"Forget it, Becker. I can handle it." Jess said. She turned to walk again.

Becker grabbed her arm and turned her once more. "Move in with me."

"What?" Jess asked.

"I've been thinking about this for a while Jess. I just didn't know when to bring it up." Becker said.

"And you thought now would be a good time?" Jess asked.

"Jess you're barely making rent payments." Becker replied. "I think now's a good time."

"Becker-"

"Jess, it doesn't even have to be permanent. You can stay until you find another flat." Becker explained.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Jess asked.

"Moving in. Or us?" Becker asked.

Jess looked away. "Both."

"That's a big if, Parker." Becker said.

Jess looked up, unamused.

"But, if either happens, then we'll deal with it. But only when and if it happens." Becker explained.

Jess turned her head from him, thinking. "I don't know, Becker."

Becker reached out and gently turned Jess' face back to him. He leaned close to her. "Jess, I really want you to move in."

The corner of Jess' lips turned up. Her cheeks flushed brightly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>prompt given to me. ending kinda died off but it turned out alrihgt i think. but i won't know for sure unless people review :)<p>

ALSO: I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! it makes me want to keep this going :) love you all readers!


	28. Nurse

"Thirty-eight…thirty-ninne. Come one dad, one more!" Missy urged.

Jess smiled and looked up from her book. Lying on the floor of the living room, just a few meters from the sofa, lay her children and Becker. Missy was sitting in the chair beside the sofa, leaning over the arm. Hillary, her next child, was hanging over his father's head. Becker was lying on his back. He had Hil's feet in one hand and bracing his chest up in the other. He slowly lowered his son toward his chest and pushed him back up.

"Forty!" Missy cheered.

"Shall I keep going?" Becker asked.

"Yes!" Missy said.

Jess laughed. "Missy, I think Hilary want down. Right sweetie?"

Hilary nodded. "Daddy, can you put me down?"

Becker smiled. "Yes I can." He eased his son onto the ground and sat up.

Hilary walked over to the sofa and climbed onto it. Jess set her book down and pulled her son into her lap. She leaned her chin on his head and squeezed him lightly.

Becker turned to Missy. "Your turn."

Missy squealed and hopped out of the chair. Becker leaned onto his back and rolled over onto his stomach. Missy carefully climbed onto her father's back. Becker pushed himself above the ground with Missy on his back. Missy giggled and held onto her father's shoulders for support.

"Ready?" Becker asked.

Missy. "Yeah."

Jess leaned down her Hil's ear. "I think daddy's gonna stop at fifty."

Hil shook his head. "Twenty."

"Twenty?" Jess asked.

Hil nodded. "Yeah. Two cookies."

Jess laughed. "Two cookies. You must really doubt your daddy."

"Are you two done betting?" Becker asked.

"Yes. We've got two cookies riding on this one." Jess answered.

Becker lowered himself to the ground and back up. "Really? Two cookies?"

"High stakes today." Jess smiled.

Becker smield and lowered himself again.

"Two." Missy said.

Hil counted on his fingers.

Becker lowered himself down and up again.

"Free." Hil said.

Becker winced as he lowered himself down.

"Four."

Jess frowned as watched Becker closely as he dropped down and up. His face was growing redder by the second. With each push up, Becker seemed to be moving slower, struggling more. She watched as he seemed to be straining himself with each one. By the eighth, Jess had to put a stop to the session. Jess quickly lifted Hil from her lap and set him beside her. She rose from the couch was quickly walked around the coffee table.

"Missy, hop off quick." Jess said.

Missy looked up. "Why?"

Jess grabbed Missy under her arms and lifted her from Becker's back. "Because daddy's about to hurt himself. Again."

Becker lowered himself onto the ground and lay on his stomach, breathing heavily.

"Go wash up for lunch." Jess said.

Hil hopped off the couch and scurried down the hall. Missy followed after her brother. Jess folded her arms and looked down at Becker still lying on the ground. She sighed and crouched down beside him.

"Did you strain it?" Jess asked.

Becker rolled onto his back and shook his head. "No. Just overworked."

"Well bench pressing your son and doing pushups with your daughter on your back will do that to healing bicep muscles." Jess said. She held out her arm for him.

Becker grabbed Jess' hand and pulled her down on top of him. "Think Nurse Jessica can help?"

Jess smirked and lightly kissed Becker. "Not particularly."

"What?"

Jess smiled and rose from the floor. "I don't think so. I think Nurse Jessica is going into early retirement."

Becker pushed himself onto his elbows. "Really?"

"Really." Jess replied. She turned on the balls of her heels and walked into the kitchen.

Becker rose to his feet and started following him into the kitchen. Missy and Hil ran around him to the kitchen. Missy climbed onto her stool while Hil tried. Becker smirked and lifted his son onto the stool. Jess set two small plates with vegetables and half of a sandwich in front of her children. She turned back to the cabinets and retrieved two glasses.

Becker leaned against the counter beside Hil. "Any reason Nurse Jessica is retiring?"

Jess set the glasses down beside the plates. "Yes. Three actually."

Becker leaned his chin on his fist, waiting for Jess to continue.

Jess held out her hand toward Missy. "One..."she moved her and in front of Hil. "two…" she set her hand on her hip. "three."

Becker dropped his hand and lifted his head. His brows shot up. "You're…"

Jess nodded. "Hence the early retirement."

"And you're sure the nurse is to blame?" Becker asked.

"Missy was the result of a fractured wrist. Hilary, the concussion and bruised ribs, which I still cannot believe you moved without hurting yourself further." Jess explained. "I swear, every time you're forced onto medical leave, I end up pregnant."

Becker smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Jess asked.

Becker shook his head. "You're just…you're just a very good nurse, Jessica."

* * *

><p>okay sorry it took so long to update...writers block dropped on me. this is why i need promts. anyway, i have no idea where the idea came from...but i think it's pretty interesting. let me know :)<p> 


	29. Opinion

It was a particular slow day at the ARC. Well past noon and not a single anomaly alert. It wasn't very often such a thing happened, so no one knew how to handle such a low key day. Well, Jess did anyhow, but that usually involved doing the massive stacks of paperwork that accompanied every anomaly. However, she was caught up with all her paperwork, which then left her with nothing to do…except think.

Jess sat at the ADD, switching from camera to camera throughout the ARC. She found Matt and Emily in the botanical lab. Matt appeared to be explaining some of the equipment to her. Jess switched the view into the menagerie. Connor was sitting on the back of the Mammoth, acting like he usually would. Abby was sitting on one of the desk with Rex flying above her head, laughing. Jess smiled lightly and switched the screen. The screen switched through several hallways, labs, and finally settled on an empty armory view. Jess sighed and shook her head. She closed the shot and switched back to the Botany lab and menagerie.

Jess leaned her chin on her hand and watched the screen. She watched how easily Emily and Matt got along. How quickly Matt always took to helping Emily adapt to the new time. And Abby and Connor were in a league of their, being married and all. She giggled lightly, watching Connor raise his hand over his head like he was on top of the world.

"Spying on the job Parker?" came a voice from behind.

Jess jumped, squeaking slightly. She spun her chair around and found herself in front of Becker. Jess exhaled deeply and turned back to her computer. "At least I'm not sneaking up on people."

"If you weren't staring at the screens you would have heard me coming." Becker said.

"It's my job to watch the screens, not listen for footsteps. That's yours." Jess replied.

Becker smiled. "I guess it is. Is there any particular reason you're watching the labs?"

Jess shook her head. "Just bored."

"You spy on people when you're bored?" Becker asked.

"Have you seen what Connor does when he bored?" Jess asked.

"Several times." Becker answered.

"While he's at work?" Jess finished.

Becker arched a brow.

Jess brought up the menagerie footage. Becker leaned over Jess' chair and watched Connor riding on the Mammoth. Becker shook his head. "Just when you believe you've seen everything."

Jess shrugged. "I guess Connor's doing one of the few things he hasn't done yet."

Becker shook his head. "I don't understand how Abby can deal with him."

"Please, out of all the things she and Connor have been through, riding a Mammoth should be nothing." Jess said.

Becker shrugged. "Mind if I ask how that could have been interesting? You were staring at it for five minutes before I came over."

Jess arched a brow. "Why were you watching me for five minutes? And don't claim boredom."

"I wasn't watching you Jess. I stopped to talk to Lester and when I came out you were still watching the screens." Becker explained.

Jess smiled lightly and looked back to the screens. "Becker, can I ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever fancied someone?" Jess asked.

"Pardon?" Becker asked. Had he heard her correctly?

Jess turned quickly. "Um…I don't…I don't meant o pry or anything…normally I wouldn't ask you…I'd ask…a girlfriend of mine…but seeing as Emily and Abby are busy…and not that they' really be any help…I thought I'd ask you. Because…you see…I' just wanted a guy's opinion…and…just forget I asked."

Becker tried not to smile at her blushing face. Something was telling him not to continue the conversation…but seeing as how there wasn't much else to do…what could it hurt? "Yes Jessica, I have fancied someone before. What are you getting at?"

"Have you ever fancied someone that you shouldn't?" Jess asked cautiously.

Becker tilted his head curiously.

Jess sighed and leaned on one arm of her chair toward Becker. "Like…they're someone you probably would have never fancied years ago, but somehow you found yourself fancying them now. And you know you shouldn't fancy them at all and you…you try to get over them but it never works." Jess sighed. "I'm making any sense am I?"

Becker nodded slowly. His chest felt like a dead weight. "You fancy someone you shouldn't."

"Well, it's not that I shouldn't. It's just…it would make working a lot more difficult." Jess explained.

Becker arched a brow. "You fancy a coworker?"

Jess nodded slowly.

"Jess I'm not good with 'girl-talk'." Becker said.

"I know, but I need someone's opinion and I value yours." Jess explained.

Becker felt his heart skip a beat for a moment.

"And honestly, I wouldn't put you through this if I didn't have to." Jess continued.

Becker nodded. He moved around Jess and leaned against the consol. "So…you fancy a coworker."

Jess nodded. "Yes. And I've fancied him longer than I should have. According to Abby, it's obvious to everyone that I fancy him. Everyone except him."

Becker arched a brow. He'd never noticed anything like that.

"I've asked Abby and Emily what I should do and both of them think I should tell him." Jess continued. "The thing is, every time I do talk to him when it doesn't concern an anomaly or meeting, I start rambling stupidly and make a complete arse out of myself."

Becker choked out a laugh. Jess had never uttered a single word that even remotely resembled the language that he, Matt, and Connor used throughout the day. Hearing it now was…hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Jess demanded.

"I've never heard you talk like that before." Becker explained.

Jess pouted slightly, looking even more alluring in her chair. "You know, you and Matt are more than a pain in my ar-"

"As you were saying." Becker said.

Jess smirked lightly. "So i can't tell him because I know what will happen if I try. I'll start rambling off on some stupid topic and say something that I shouldn't have and then run off crying."

Becker folded his arms.

Jess sighed. "I just don't know what I should do."

"You should tell him." Becker answered.

Jess groaned. "I can't tell him, Becker. He's far too good for me. And…I'd only be making a fool of myself."

"Jessica, you will **always** be good enough. But there are very few men who would be good enough for you." Becker said.

Jess smiled and looked up. "You know I've seen thousands of romance movies and…that's probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"Oh god I'm becoming one of them." Becker said.

Jess laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Becker smiled. "I appreciate that." He watched Jess for a moment. She looked older than she was. Maturity wise, Jess was older than all of them, especially Connor. But then incidences occurred as He remembered just how young she really was. Still, looking at her now, sitting at the console, she looked stunning. "You should tell him, Jess."

Jess looked up again. Her bright brown eyes wide. "No. No way can I do that."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Becker asked.

"I could make a fool out of myself, run away crying, and make things beyond awkward for the rest of my career at the ARC, which could even be cut short because of it." Jess explained.

Becker shook his head." You're over thinking it, Jess."

"Have you ever fancied someone you shouldn't?" Jess asked.

For a moment Becker said nothing. Then he nodded. "Yes."

"Did you tell her?"

Becker shook his head slowly. "No."

Jess leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "What's your excuse?"

"I could die any day out in the field, Jessica. What kind of life could I give her with this job? She deserves better than me." Becker explained.

"Shouldn't that be her choice?" Jess asked.

Becker shrugged. "Saves us both the trouble."

"You mean strands you both in limbo." Jess replied.

Becker smirked. "Tell him."

Jess turned to the console. "No."

"Jess if it doesn't work, you still have plenty of time in your life." Becker said.

Jess snorted. "Oh please, I haven't had I date since I started working here. What chance do I have if I'm always working?"

"Touché." Becker said. "Guess that means you should tell him."

Jess shook her head.

"So you ask for advice and then don't act on it." Becker said.

"You don't even take your own advice, Becker." Jess replied.

"Jess is he can't see what kind of person you really are, then not only isn't he worth your time, he doesn't deserve you." Becker explained.

"Even if it's you?" Jess asked, looking up.

Becker was stunned. His mouth dropped open slightly as he stared down at Jess. Had she just said what he'd heard?

But his silence was taken all too quickly as an answer. Jess rose from her chair slowly. "Now you see why I don't act on other people's advice?" She turned from him and walked from the console shaking her head.

Becker pushed himself off the console and followed after Jess. She was a good few meters ahead of him. How she always managed to do that in her ungodly high heels always bothers him. Becker jogged a few paces, finally catching up with her. He reached out and took Jess' arm, stopping her. "Jess."

Jess looked up at him. Her cheeks were lightly flushed.

"Did you mean what you said?" Becker asked.

"That I fancy you?" Jess asked. "Yes."

"So why were you asking my opinion?" Becker asked.

"I honestly just wanted another opinion. I had no intention of actually-" Jess was silenced as Becker placed one of his fingers over her lips.

"You should have told me sooner Jess." Becker whispered.

* * *

><p>okay i think the ending kinda died there so i'll let it be beofre i make it worse...what didyou think? next chapter should be up wihtin the next few days hopefully.<p> 


	30. Tequilla

Becker stormed into the locker room. He stalked to the locker and threw it open roughly. The door swung open and collided into the next locker, echoing loudly throughout the room. Amongst the crash, Becker caught the sound of a slight gasp beside him. He turned to find Jess sitting on the bench several meters from him. She was hunched over on the bench. Her eyes were bloodshot, but he couldn't see any facial signs of crying.

"Sorry Jess. Didn't mean to slam the door." Becker said.

The corner of Jess' lips twitched, but didn't turn. "Yes you did."

Becker lowered his head. "I wouldn't have done it if I'd known you were there."

"Yes you would, Becker. It's fine." Jess said.

They lapsed into silence. Becker turned back to his locker. He stripped off his vest and hung it in his locker. He grabbed his coat from locked and tossed it on the bench behind him. He sighed heavily, leaning against the door.

"What…what are the chances…that today wasn't real?" Jess asked.

Becker turned toward Jess. She hadn't moved since he'd noticed her. She was still looking at the ground. Her right hand was balled into a fist. Her red hair hung around the left side of her face.

"What are the chances that…one of us is going to wake up and…today didn't happen?" Jess asked.

"It happened Jess." Becker said.

Jess snorted bitterly. "I **know** it happened, Becker, I watched it happen. I just…I was hoping it wasn't real."

Becker closed the door and sat down on the bench. "So do I."

Jess inhaled deeply. "I uh…I reviewed the footage of the…incident. It was over in five seconds."

"Jess-"

"It avoided the cameras until Greg's had moved into position. He never had enough time to react. The bloody thing had stalked him." Jess explained.

"I heard it on the comms." Becker said.

"Try watching it." Jess said.

Becker sighed and lowered his head. A soft sound echoed in the quiet locker room. It sounded like water dripping from the faucet, but they were on the other end. He caught right of a small pool of blood beside Jess. He spotted Jess' hand hovering over the pool, dripping.

"Jess your hand." Becker said. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

Jess looked at her hand. "Oh yeah."

"What happened?" Becker asked. He eased her hand open. The palm of her hand was covered in blood and lacerations. Pieces of glass were embedded in the cuts.

"Um…" Jess raised a bottle of tequila.

"You were drinking on the job?" Becker asked.

Jess' eyes hardened. "I'm off the clock, Becker. I figured having a shot would be nice after a day like today. I just…didn't expect you to kick down the door."

Becker sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Jess."

Jess shrugged. "At least the alcohol cleaned it."

Becker reached into his boot and pulled out a large knife and brought it over Jess' palm. "And bloody well hurts like hell."

"That too." Jess replied.

Becker pressed the back of the knife against Jess palm, carefully digging out the shards of glass. He piled them on the bench behind him and started looking for more glass. "How bad does it hurt?"

"I've had worse." Jess answered.

Becker nodded. "Yeah, tequila and dancing. In this case, hold the dancing."

Jess' lips twitched slightly. "Yeah."

Becker pulled a large piece from her palm.

"It never gets easier." Jess said.

"I'm almost done Jess." Becker replied.

"I wasn't talking about the glass."

"I know." Becker said.

Jess looked up.

"But that's a good thing Jess." Becker said. He wiped his knife and slipped it back in his boot. "The day we get used to watching people close to us die, is the day we realize we need to walk away. That's the day we turn our backs on this job and never look back."

"I'll drink to that." Jess said. She raised the bottle to her lips and took a drink. She winced as the strong liquid slipped down her throat.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that." Becker said.

Jess set the bottle down. "I'm off the clock."

"Alcohol's a blood thinner, Jessica." Becker explained, lifting her hand.

Jess smirked lightly. "Point taken. No more tequila."

"Mind if I do?" Becker asked.

"Only if you're off the clock." Jess said.

Becker lifted the bottle and took a short drink. "Always. Good brand."

Jess capped the bottle. "Thank you, it's my favorite."

Becker reached across and opened his locker again. He pulled out a small box and set it on his leg. He popped the lid opened and grabbed several bandages.

Jess arched a brow. "You keep a first aid kit in your locker?"

"You have bottle of tequila in yours." Becker reminded.

Jess smiled. "Touché."

Becker laid the bandages over Jess palm. He reached back into the kit and pulled out adhesive tape. Becker pulled over several strips and secured the bandage to Jess' palm. "Doesn't look like you'll need stitches."

"Well about time there was good news." Jess said sarcastically.

Becker ran his fingers over the adhesive strips, ensuring they were secure on Jess' palm. "Done."

"Thanks." Jess looked down at her hand. She closed it into a gentle fist and stood up. She grabbed her coat and purse from her locker and closed the door.

Becker looked down at the ground where her tequila bottle still remained. "Jess."

Jess turned and looked down at the bottle. She smiled lightly. "Keep it. God only knows when you might need it again."

"Are you sure you're alright to drive?" Becker asked.

"It was two shots, Becker. I'm not even buzzed yet." Jess answered.

"I was referring to your hand."

"Oh." Jess' cheeks reddened quickly. "Abby's driving."

Becker nodded.

"Goodnight Becker." Jess said.

"Night Jess." Becker replied. "And…thanks for the tequila."

* * *

><p>so i've ahd this almost ready but never got around to finishing it. but now i have. i need promts people. this is what happens, you have to wait. anyway review please!<p> 


	31. Glamorous Geek

Nothing about Jessica Parkers job was glamorous. Far from it in fact. Sure her job entitled sitting in front of a computer all day and sometimes nights. She worked for an egotistical stick in the mud who tried to hide the fact that he **might** care about his employees. She coordinated a team of highly trained soldiers-who somehow always seemed to do something wrong despite her directions-and several people who somehow managed to get into this line of work. Line of work being, chasing down dinosaurs of people that pass through anomalies in time. As adventurous as it sounded, if anyone could believe it, the job was more work than anyone could believe. Especially if you weren't a field agent. On a good day, Jess would go home near nine o'clock, wash off what makeup remained on her face, slip out of her heels and into her slippers, and go to sleep. A bad day…Jess was lucky if she didn't sleep in her car just to save time. Luckily for herself, and everyone else, it had been a good day.

Jess tossed the paper towel into the bathroom rubbish bin. She picked up the pink terry cloth and lightly tabbed the wet rag over her face. She set the cloth down and looked at her reflection. Not a spot of makeup remained on her face. Jess reached out and opened the mirror. She grabbed a small container and bottle from the cabinet and set them on the sink. All part of Jess' nightly tradition. Jess brought her finger up to her eye and carefully removed her contact lens. She slipped it into her container and fished the other lens out. The sink and remaining bathroom features immediately blurred around her, but at least her eyes were finally starting to feel better. Jess snapped the container closed and felt around for her glasses. She picked them up and put them on. The room quickly returned into focus. Only now her reflection resembled that of a high school geek rather than a government worker. It was amazing how much difference someone can appear simply by wearing a pair of square framed rainbow glasses.

A soft nock caught Jess' attention. She closed the mirror and walked out into the living room. Another several knocks told her that someone was at the door. It was rather odd, ever since Connor and Abby moved out there had been a dramatic less number of takeout delivery men at her door. She had no friends that would stop by, save for her coworkers. It was actually rather sad when Jess realized just how much time she spent outside of the ARC. So there was really no reason why someone should be knocking at her door.

Jess unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. To say the least, the last person Jess ever expected to be at her doorstep ever, much less at this hour, was Captains Becker. Jess' brows rose in surprise. "Becker."

Becker seemed to be just as surprised to see Jess as well, which seemed odd to her considering he'd knocked on **her** door. But he couldn't deny the fact that seeing Jess answer her door wearing a pick tank top and pink plaid pants was unexpected. Add to the fact that she was wearing glasses that seemed to match her outfit, when he'd never seen her in glasses before, it was just… astonishing. "Hey Jess."

"Is something wrong?" Jess asked.

Becker quickly shook his head, "No uh…actually I came to return this." He held out her phone.

"My phone?" Jess asked.

"Found it sitting at the computer after you'd left." Becker explained.

Jess snorted to herself. "I knew I was going to forget that blasted thing. Thank you Becker." She picked her phone up out of Becker's hand. "Just couldn't wait till tomorrow to return it?"

Becker snorted. "Well I figured if there was an anomaly, we would be at a loss without you at the ADD."

That comment made Jess blush. "What about my landline?"

"Name one person that knows that number." Becker challenged. "Because I didn't know you even had a landline."

Jess nodded. "Mobiles only for work. Landlines for friends and family. And Abby and Connor both know it."

"Do you know how hard it is just to try and get a hold of those two?" Becker asked.

"Fairly difficult." Jess answered. She shrugged lightly. "Guess you guys would have just had to deal without me. You've done it before."

"And it took twice as long in doing so." Becker replied.

"Oh, so you're only returning it on the off chance there is an anomaly and having me there will lessen the hours you spend out of bed." Jess said, arching a questioning brow.

Becker looked like he was about to panic. "That is not what I said."

Jess resisted her urge to laugh at his uneasiness. "It certainly sounds like it Becker."

"Well then maybe I should've left it at the ARC." Becker said. He started to turn away but stopped. "By the way, how long have you been wearing glasses?"

Jess' hand immediately shot up to her face and touched the frames of her glasses. Oh god, she'd completely forgotten about her glasses. Her square framed rainbow glasses. Jess felt her cheeks warm quickly. Jess lowered her head, averting Becker's gaze.

Becker frowned. Had he said something wrong? "Jess there's nothing wrong with glasses, I was just curious."

Jess nodded. "I've been wearing glasses since I was ten. I only started wearing contacts when I was hired at the ARC."

"Why?"

Jess snorted. "For starters, contacts don't fog up when you're under stress, nor do they fall out as easily as glasses."

Becker stared at Jess carefully. There was more than what she was saying, with Jess there often was. He folded his arms in front of his chest and titled his head.

Jess sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let this go. "After I got my glasses, my parents realized that I wasn't being challenged in my classes. So they placed me in higher classes."

"How much higher?" Becker asked.

"Four years higher." Jess answered. "And every day after that until graduation was made a living hell."

"You were teased?"

"Relentlessly." Jess explained. "My age, my clothes, my glasses."

"I'm sorry Jess."

Jess shrugged. "It's a part of life, right?"

"It's the unfortunate part of life." Becker said. "But it happens to everyone."

"Before you go any further, try to without every ounce of temptation in using Connor in your defense."

Becker laughed lightly. "I wasn't going to Jess. Connor's too easy."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"It happens to everyone Jess. Even me." Becker said.

Jess was stunned. "You? But Connor said that you enjoyed school."

Becker nodded. "And I did. The classes, not the people."

"I'm sorry, but I…I can't see that happening Becker." Jess said.

"Not many people do, Jess. Here's why; I was a lot smaller in school. Smaller than you and even scrawnier than Connor, if you can believe it." Becker explained, leaning against the doorframe.

"What happened?"

Becker shrugged. "What normally happens, I was bullied a lot, even shoved into my locker on a number of days. But I didn't let it bother me."

"Why?"

"What good will it do to hold grudges against people I'm not going to see again? What good will it do me?" Becker asked. "Frankly what happened back then doesn't bother me."

"Only because you could put them in the hospital if they tried it again." Jess said.

"And you could financially destroy them for the rest of their lives." Becker replied. "Because you are absolutely brilliant Jess."

"You're just saying that." Jess said.

"It's true. Who helped set up the system after the ARC was restarted? Who manages to keep every team member on tract while simultaneously watching an anomaly? And who by the gift of god managed to turn Lester into a semi-human?" Becker asked. He reached his hand up and gently tapped the tip of her nose. "You."

Jess felt her cheek warm at the light touch.

Becker smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Jess."

Jess nodded slowly. "Right."

Becker turned to leave. He had only gone a few paces when he stopped and turned back to Jess' door. "And Jess, they suit you."

* * *

><p>okay, so this was my very late entry for the holiday exchange at livejournal and i though i'd add it to this seeing as how i haven't added in a while. promts ae encouraged if not MANDITORY! please i need to escape the writers block of jecker! thank you :)<p> 


	32. Like Today

Under normal circumstances that caused a man to drink, he would often choose a mild Ale to ease him into the evening. If the circumstances were a tad worse, he'd often go toward a stronger choice of whiskey. The sweetness of champagne and wine never caught his appeal when he drank. However, under the special circumstances of the day, he surrendered to tradition. Becker sighed with content as he sipped champagne from his glass and let his eyes wander out onto the dance floor, where all the guest, save for himself, Lester, and a few others, were enjoying themselves.

The venue had been a private garden just outside of London. It was quiet, private, what everyone in the wedding party, and the guests needed. Much to the surpriseor not surprise- of everyone, the venue was paid for by Lester, under the guidance that no one was allowed to become so intoxicated and break something. No one bothered to bring up the fact that he was the one to give Abby away at the ceremony.

Much to everyone's relief, the ceremony went off without a hitch. Sid and NAncy walked down the isle with the rings and flowers, Rex had stayed on Connor's shoulder throughout the entire time, Abby showed up to the wedding, and there were no incursions to speak of. And after everything that the team had gone through, it was more than a gift to have a day without cares for their jobs.

Becker watched through th crowd as Connor spun Abby around for the hundred time that night. His tux coat had been discarded as soon as the reception had started. his black bow tie had been untied and hung around his shoulders. And to complete Connor's unique style were his black fingerless gloves. Nothing seemed out of place as Abby spun back into him. Her short white skirt twirled around as she spun. her birdcage veil still held its place in her hair as she danced with Connor. It was all a long time coming.

"you're not planning on spending the whole party at the table, are you Becker?"

Becker turned to his left. Matt had taken up his seat. His black dress jacket lay over the back of the chair and although he'd worn jeans to the wedding, Matt had managed to wear a decent shirt to it.

"Where's Emily?" Becker asked.

"Still dancing." Matt answered. "It's her first real wedding, thought she should enjoy as much as she can."

"Jenny's wedding didn't count?"

"Not when the guests were scared to death." Matt explained.

Becker chuckled and looked back out at the dance floor.

"You never answered my question, mate."

Becker sighed and looked at Matt. "i have no intention of going out there, Matt."

Matt shrugged. "Suit yourself. You'll get a good of Abby's brother dance with Jess."

"What?" Becker's head snapped back toward the dance floor. His eyes scoured through the crowd until they fell upon the rumored couple.

Much to his surprise, Jess and Jack were dancing near Abby and Connor. Jack was just a few inches taller than Jess, had it not been for her heels. Dressed in the tux, Becker noticed the boy looked like a well-dressed servant. Jess was dressed in a light pink short bridesmaid dress. the body was ruched in the front. The hem of her dress was one big fabric flower, embellished with rhinestones. Her single strap up her left shoulder was made of a smaller flower. Her curled hair was pulled up behind her face and tied with a matching scarf that danced around her face. Becker watched as Jack and Jess danced about. Jack was talking to Jess, seemingly nervous, but Jess laughed anyways. Becker couldn't help but be a tad annoyed with the Maitland boy.

Matt watched Becker closely. "Almost looks like Jack's got a crush on Jess, yeah?"

Realization flickered through Becker's mind. he looked back to Matt. "Looks that way."

"Boy doesn't realize he hasn't got a chance does he?"

"Not one." Becker looked back to Jess. Jess would be too nice to him and let him down easy, and even then it might not come across as being let down. He smirked and turned to Matt. "Guess I should save him the trouble."

Matt smiled and raised his glass. "Good luck mate."

Becker smiled and stood from the table. He made his way to the dance floor and into the crowd. He weaved between the couples, passing his congrats to Connor and Abby as he moved back toward Jess and Jack. Neither one were aware of Becker's approach until he was on top of them. Jess' smiled brightened when she saw him, though Becker might've imagined it. Becker tapped Jack's shoulder. The boy turned. his eyes instantly grew large, clearly still aware of his last meeting with Becker.

"Mind if I cut in?" Becker asked.

Jack glanced from Becker to Jess. "Not at all." He stepped away from Jess and made his way back through the crowd.

Becker held out his hand to Jess. "May I?"

Jess smiled and took his hand. Becker gently spun Jess out and back into his arms. He slid his arm around her back, just in the middle of her spine. He marveled how small she felt in his arms, but how good it felt too.

"I didn't know you dance." Jess said, breaking from his thoughts.

"I don't usually." he answered.

Jess' brows rose. "Oh?"

"But I figured, this was a wedding, you're obligated to dance at least once and have a good time." he continued.

"Obligated?" Jess laughed. "Well, I'm glad I can help you with your obligation, Becker."

"So am I." Becker replied. "I'm not sure how much longer I could sit there and watch you dance with Jack."

Jess arched one of her brows. "Is that jealously I detect, Captain?"

Becker chuckled. "Hardly, Jess. Jack was just a horrible dancer."

Jess laughed again. god how he loved to hear that sound. At work there was always hesitation. They needed to be prepared for anything at any moment, they couldn't afford a distraction. But here, there were no immediate dangers, no threats, **this** was the distraction they all needed from life. Why couldn't every day feel like this?

Becker spun Jess around, bringing her back pressed against his chest. He bent down beside her ear. "Has anyone told you, you look beautiful in that dress?"

Jess turned her head to look at him. "No, I don't think so."

"Then, Jess Parker, you look brilliantly stunning tonight." he whispered.

Jess bit her lip as she smiled. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Becker spun her around and back into his arms. Both arms slipped around her small waist. Jess' arms reached up behind his neck. She laid her head against his chest. Why couldn't every day feel like this one?

* * *

><p>feels so good to be back! if anyone has promts, please tell me!<p> 


End file.
